


INS情缘

by Loptrrr



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Instagram, M/M, puppy, 宠物医生锤, 甜文, 白领基, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptrrr/pseuds/Loptrrr
Summary: 就是狗狗主人和宠物医生之间因为照顾狗狗而发生的傻白甜故事





	1. Chapter 1

在阴冷潮湿的伦敦出差整整一个星期之后，Loki简直无比想念加州那即使在冬日里仍然灿烂的暖阳。比加州的气温更让他想念的是家里的四只阿拉斯加，Fenrir现在一定又在酣睡，希望Sleipnir和Hela没有把大厅的沙发给拆了，Jormungardr是四个里最乖的，就是胃口太好，不知道一会儿见到他，是不是又胖上一圈了。

Loki嘴角不自禁地扬起一抹温暖放松的微笑，严肃冷漠的五官因此缓和了不少。接机的公司助理Sigyn不经意间透过后视镜瞧见这一幕，心里了然，“想起家里的那四个宝贝了？这次帮你照顾狗狗的是Amora？可怜的她。。。”一个女人牵着四只阿拉斯加，每一只撒丫子跑起来都像不会转弯的出膛大钢炮，那吃力的程度分明是狗在遛人！Sigyn对此心有戚戚焉，感慨的语气不免带上一丝同情。

听Sigyn的语气似乎对自家宝贝很有意见，Loki不满地撇撇嘴，“要不是手头上的这个项目太紧急，需要你全程配合我，现在带着四只狗在家里等我的人就是你了。”瘦削疲惫的面孔隐入后座的黑暗中，浓密的睫毛遮挡住车顶车斜照过来的那抹昏黄，薄唇上的微笑转而带上一丝戏谑，“既然你这么同情她，不如下次出差还是让你帮我带Fenrir它们吧。”

“说真的，老板，你不考虑一下我的建议吗？给你的那四个宝贝请个专业的狗保姆？”Sigyn有些泄气，虽然她也喜欢狗，但是一口气带四只大型犬的回忆还是让她浑身打了个打颤，她是Loki的行政助理，可不是他的私人管家。

Loki合眼陷入沉默，十几个小时的飞机，他累得实在不想和Sigyn继续这段对话了。更何况他的内心对找个狗狗看护这件事有着别扭的排斥，保姆如果对自己的这四只阿拉斯加照顾不尽心，Loki要气愤心疼，可是对方要是对它们照顾太尽心，自己这十天里五天出差的情况，宝贝们就该和他不亲了。

“老板，我这两天一直在帮你留意专业狗狗看护人员的招聘信息。你的行程表里下周还有几个机动时段，要不我帮你安排他们和你家的阿拉斯加见个面？”

Loki闭目养神，直接把Sigyn的念叨转换成催眠曲，Sigyn又怎么猜的出上司心里那些奇怪的小心思。

进门的Loki还来不及脱下身上那件风衣外套，三个庞然巨物就已经扑了过来，Loki没时间上演人狗久别重逢的感人画面，Amora夹带着崩溃和气愤的穿耳魔音已经传来。

“Loki！我发誓！我真的发誓你要是下次出差再将这四个小混蛋丢给我，我就和你绝交。苍天啊你根本想象不出我的家这几天又经历了一次什么！”

Amora那精致的妆容和娇艳的红唇在她奔溃的表情映衬下显得有些狰狞。“明天！不，今晚，你马上给我把说过的招人信息发出去！”  
“我才刚到家，现在我最需要的是休息。”Loki的回答淡定从容，一点也不介意自己那件昂贵的风衣粘上难洗的狗毛。他一边揉着Hela的肉脸一边扫了一眼客厅，Fenrir果然窝在沙发边半合着那双棕色的眼睛，耳朵耷拉着。

“现在需要休息的是我！”Amora扶额逐渐冷静了下来，轻轻拨了拨好几天没空去理发店打理的一头金发，“一天不散步它们就精力无处发泄得能拆了我整个客厅，可是带着它们散完步我就精疲力尽什么事都做不了，你看我都几天没有去修过头发和指甲了。”

“晚上还嚎得你隔壁邻居报了警。帮你缴纳的罚款单会和洗车费家具修理费账单一起过两天找你报销。”

“谢天谢地，终于能回去安心补我的美容觉了。”听完好友抱怨，再看她将房门钥匙往茶几上一丢转身往门口走去的背影，Loki唤了一声，“Amora！”

性感的背影应声停下回过身来等Loki的那句谢谢，却只听到一句吐血的“下次我会让Sigyn帮你分担几天的。”

高跟鞋泄愤一般用力踩过Loki家的高档橡木地板，大门也不甘寂寞砰地一声宣告自己的存在感。

Loki抚了抚从头到尾睡眼朦胧状况外的Fenrir，然后给四只阿拉斯加来一张合照发到自己的Ins账号上，“终于到家了，宝贝们想爸爸了吗？”

看着手机下框点赞的通知不断跳出，五分钟不到就过了一千，Loki终于满意地放松下身子靠到Hela身上，将手机镜头对准趴在地上的狗狗们，翻开茶几上放着的那本叶芝诗集念上一段“When You Are Old”，配着这段视频发上Ins的还有一条招人信息。

“诚心为家中四只阿拉斯加找一位有经验的狗保姆，工作内容主要包括陪他们早晚散步以及本人出差期间二十四小时照顾狗狗的日常生活。有兴趣者请留言，也欢迎其他狗友介绍可靠人选。具体要求如下：  
1\. 爱狗人士。对狗狗没有爱心只想赚外快者勿扰。  
2\. 身材高大。能够同时照顾好家中的四只性格活泼的阿拉斯加。身高185cm以下者勿扰。  
3\. 对犬类的看护有基本认识，能够理解狗狗的肢体语言，能够在家处理狗狗的紧急突发状况。无相关经验者勿扰。  
4\. 能配合本人的不定时出差安排。白天有固定工作者勿扰。  
5\. 习惯早起。每天上午带四只阿拉斯加外出散步一个小时并在八点之前送回。晚起者勿扰。”

Loki满意地又过了一遍内容，确定内容能让大部分有意者失去应征的兴趣再点击发送。只要没人应征，自己就可以继续理直气壮地把Fenrir它们交给Sigyn和Amora了。

Loki不自然地咳了咳，他当然清楚自己的洁癖有多严重，他目前并没有接受另一个人进入自家屋子的打算，他和他的狗狗之间也不需要第六者。

“叮！”提示音又一次响起，Loki低头看到那个熟悉的账号“Mjolnirthegolden”发来的一条私信：终于又看到你发新的照片了，真想念你家的四只狗狗。PS：我刚好认识一个能满足你要求的人选，需要帮你联系他吗？

哦，如果是他推荐的人选，也许自己可以考虑一下？Loki并没有意识到自己对对方潜意识里的信任，翻看了一下行程表，将回复发送出去。

“再好不过了。面试如果定在明天上午会不会太赶？”

Thor今天忙坏了。诊所的日常工作都是客户提前几周就预约好的，Thor只需要8点前到就可以了。只是今天一大早接到Fandral的电话，通知刚送来了一只刚发生车祸急需马上动手术的拉布拉多，Thor连胡子都没来得及刮，清水扑了一下脸，再给Mjolnir倒上一大碗狗粮后就匆匆忙忙赶往诊所。

Thor是个专业的宠物医生，能拿手术刀的那种。因为小时候家里领养的那只老金毛，Thor从小就对动物尤其是狗狗展现出了不竭的热情和喜爱。陪着他长大的老金毛去世了，她的孩子Mjolnir便陪着Thor完成了大学学业，开起了宠物诊所，到现在Thor在本市兽医圈子里已是小有名气。

从上午七点一直加班到天黑，其间连续四台手术，午饭都没来得及吃，等到和Fandral打招呼下班离开的时候，平日里清爽精神的脸上满是疲惫，冒出稀稀疏疏的胡渣。

“Thor，明天上午没有重要的手术，其他身体检查的预约我都能应付。不如明天上午给你休半天假吧。”Sif体贴地询问。给自己打工的一大好处便是可以更自由地安排坐班时间。

“没事，这种程度的工作量我还应付得过来。明天上午9点见！”Thor扬扬手，往停车位走去。

推开房门，Mjolnir正乖乖地趴坐在距离门口一小段距离的毛毯上安静地等他。Moljnir被Thor训练得很好，Thor不希望他养成大门一开就扑上去吓到客人的坏习惯，而相关训练只花了Thor一个下午。

Thor脱下外套挂到门边的衣架上，解下脑后的那个小发啾，用手指梳了梳额发放松头皮。厚实的手掌温柔地按摩大金毛的耳朵和下巴，“Mjolnir，今晚给你加餐怎么样？和我一起吃鸡腿。”只需要把烤箱预热一下，再把鸡腿放进去，二十分钟之后自己和大金毛的晚餐就能搞定，而Thor还能够借这二十分钟冲个热水澡漱洗一番，整个过程方便得几乎成了Thor每次加班回来的晚餐首选。

大金毛似乎感觉到了主人的疲惫，伸出舌头安慰地舔了舔Thor的手掌。Thor起身为Mjolnir的碗里添了半碗水，边往厨房走去边习惯性地打开Ins查看下“lokisarmy”是否有更新。

对方似乎是又出差去了，Thor都好几天没有见到对方的更新。Ins简直是爱狗人士的天堂，家里有狗的人可以和大家分享自己宠物的照片视频，记录下宠物生活的点点滴滴，而喜爱狗狗却因为各种能力无法领养的人也有了一个发泄自己爱狗热情的渠道。Thor家的Mjolnir就有一个自己的账号，而lokisarmy这个账号则是Thor在一次搜索阿拉斯加照片时偶然看见的。

lokisarmy是个拥有将近七十万粉丝的狗狗账号，作为一个非明星的Ins账号，七十万的粉丝绝对是个令人难以置信的庞大数字。看看阿拉斯加们的名字——Fenrir，Hela，Jormungardr，都是和北欧神话里邪神Loki一起发动诸神黄昏的反派们，难怪这个账号要叫Loki's Army了。

就Thor的观察，这个账号主人估计是个冷漠自制还带一点洁癖和强迫症的人，但是对他的那四只阿拉斯加却投注了非常多的感情。对方从不回复任何人的点赞和留言，甚至从来没有和其他的阿拉斯加主人有任何互动。他们这个城市大大小小包括阿拉斯加雪橇犬在内的各种犬类交流会和活动也从来不见他的踪迹，这一点别问Thor是怎么知道的。

照片中的四只阿拉斯加都非常漂亮健康，吃的是高档狗粮，数量不少的玩具，干净整洁的室内和宽敞的后院。同为爱狗人士，Thor一开始只是对这个账号的主人有些好奇，希望能和对方做朋友并分享各自的爱狗心得。默默关注了对方许久发现他从来不和留言者互动之后Thor决定采取曲线救国策略。

“嗨，Fenrir实在太可爱了。可是这张照片里的他鼻子看起来不如之前湿润。他是否还有粪便变干，眼角分泌物增多的情况？也许你需要注意下他是否上火了 ：）”

“照片里的Jormungardr左腿上有个可疑的小黑点，看着像是蜱虫，也许你可以考虑带他去做个皮肤检查？”

Thor尝试从一个兽医看待患者的角度给Lokiasrmy的账号主人发送私信，分析照片里狗狗的身体健康状况并给出一些合理有效的建议。一开始Thor发出的私信仿佛泥牛入海毫无音讯，整整两个月后Loki——既然对方并没有自我介绍的打算，Thor便私心这么称呼他了，终于给他回复了第一条消息：Jormungardr已经整整两天都没什么胃口吃饭了，我该怎么办？

Thor狠狠压抑住心里说不清道不明但是仿佛要溢出来了一般的情绪，每一次都尽量用冷静的语气解答Loki的提问，绝不趁机聊一些其他无关的话题。Thor对自己的耐心很有自信，他小心翼翼地增加和Loki对话的字句，仿佛蛰伏着静待猎物靠近的雄狮，等到了Loki主动发来的第一条闲聊信息，甚至等到了Loki没有发到Ins上的四只阿拉斯加的照片。每一次打开存放Loki单独发他的照片的文件夹，Thor的内心都抑制不住想要向Loki那七十万粉丝炫耀。

当然Thor也有感到挫败的地方。四百多张照片和视频，Loki却从来没有一次真人入镜，只有非常偶尔的几次他的手在镜头里出现。Loki的手干净修长，镜头里有时候是抚摸狗狗的脑袋，有时是捧着一本书，极少数的时候甚至会给狗狗来一段钢琴独奏，Thor的心里不止一次偷偷幻想过这双手要是拂过自己的胸膛再配上Loki的低声喘息会是怎样一番美妙滋味。

Lokisarmy发的视频中Thor最喜欢“晚安系列”。只要没出差，他每晚总会在几只阿拉斯加临睡前躺在它们身旁读上一段三四分钟的文字，多是诗歌。Loki的声音性感，低沉，在安静的夜晚听起来仿佛耳畔的低语分外撩人。Thor认认真真地存下了对方所有“晚安系列”音频，有时候也会在临睡前给自己和Mjolnir放上一段，甚至有一次在听他念“May I Feel Said He”时下身起了一些让人脸红的反应。

没错，Thor很不争气地承认，自己即使没有见过Loki本人，但还是不自觉被对方吸引了。不管是他的手，他的声音，他照片中透露出的生活细节，还是从两个人的私信对话中了解到的迷人性格。

Thor非常坦然地接受了自己喜欢上男人这个事实。但是一个素未蒙面的男人？他甚至不知道Loki是否已经有一个可爱的小女友。  
Thor一次搜lokisarmy的账号，见到一个漂亮性感的女人晒出了一张她牵着Fenrir并且艾特Loki的照片。Thor还记得自己看到这张照片时心碎的声音。她是Loki的女朋友吗？根据自己的观察，Loki应该还是单身才对啊。可是如果她不是Loki的女朋友，Loki怎么会愿意把自己宝贝的四只狗狗都让她遛呢。

Thor心里的这么点小纠结在看到Loki发出的那条招人信息时烟消云散了。不管她是不是Loki的女朋友，总之先认识Loki真人再说！  
“终于又看到你发新的照片了，真想念你家的四只狗狗。PS：我刚好认识一个能满足你要求的人选，需要帮你联系他吗？”

“当然，这真是再好不过了。面试如果定在明天上午会不会太赶？”

“当然不会。我马上和他说一声。9点怎么样？”

“好，我现在给你发我的家庭地址。”

Thor仿佛听到了传说中的爱情鸟在他的头顶欢快地唱起了甜蜜快活的小曲。

“晚上好，Sif，我决定接受你的建议，明天上午好好睡一觉，然后带Mjolnir出去散散步。明早的预约就麻烦你和Fandral了！”

Thor踏出厨房的脚步从未有过的轻快，他捧起Mjolnir的脸，狠狠亲了一下他的鼻头。大金毛困惑地听着浴室传来主人时起时伏并不很清晰的歌声。

“I come in last night about half past ten  
That baby of mine wouldn't let me in  
So move it on over, rock it on over  
Move over little dog, the mean old dog is movin' in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每天在Ins上面刷金毛的照片，看得见，抱不着，于是有了这个脑洞。一开始为了看锤哥注册的Ins账号，现在却成了我刷金毛的基地。看文的朋友请原谅我在文中夹带私货，花了一些笔墨写金毛汪。  
> 抖森念的May I Feel Said He，听过的妹子没有一个不沦陷的。  
> 最后的那首歌看过《I Saw The Light》的人，一定知道，节奏轻快，歌词调情，很适合锤哥这个时候的心情(*′艸`*)  
> 因为没有Beta，欢迎捉虫！


	2. 终于见面了！

忙碌了一天之后，Thor本该好好睡上一觉，可是那双修长干净的手和低沉性感的呢喃一直环绕着他，不到六点他就在满身大汗中醒了过来。起身将播放了一整夜的“晚安系列”列表换成轻快的早安钢琴曲，Thor感觉这一刻自己简直比当初参加毕业答辩和宠物诊所开业的时候还要紧张,索性翻身起来做完一百个俯卧撑，然后牵起Mjolnir出门跑步。

Mjolnir也感应到Thor的情绪，左右前爪交换着不安地轻踩地面，一跨上行人用道就完全拉不住地往前直冲。Thor感觉现在的自己脑中各种想法横冲直撞，然而当他想要整理出头绪时，它们又如同眼前的薄雾在晨风中瞬间散去，只剩下满脑的空白。

也许我应该再组织一遍可能的面试回答。我应该把头发扎起来还是就这么散放着？Fandral说我扎起来比较好看。回去再检查一遍证件带齐了没。他会不会更喜欢娇小一些的男人呢，还是他根本喜欢的是女人？我提早多久到才不会太冒失？面试应该穿什么，西装太过正式，毛衣无法凸显自己的身材，风衣太容易粘上毛发，还是不加围巾了吧。Thor一边晨跑一边漫无目的心不在焉地继续考虑。

和Thor一样，对接下来的面试充满焦躁的还有Loki。Loki不喜欢和陌生人友好地打交道，他喜欢用一阵见血的刻薄言语让客户在谈判桌上让步，让下属在工作上努力做到尽善尽美，只为达到他的苛刻要求，他也会让隔壁邻居一见到见到他就害怕地沉默，而不是拉着他聊那些无聊乏味的花园修剪或者对面房子的夫妻又吵架之类的话题。有一瞬Loki甚至怀疑自己为什么昨晚要答应那个面试，就算没有狗保姆，两年来他也一样把Fenrir它们几只照顾得很好。

也许我应该将谈话的地点从家里改到门口的花园，那里正好有两张椅子，拿出自己前两天面试新助理时的刻薄劲儿，几句问话之后就能将对方打发走了。Loki躺到阿拉斯加中间思索，已经醒来了大狗们仍然赖在温暖的厚毛毯上，Loki考虑等会儿面试的时候把几只狗带上让对方知难而退，Hela和Sleipnir玩闹起来总是能让人崩溃无措。

刺耳的门铃声响起，Loki的眉头一皱，嘴唇抿成了一条直线，左手撑地快速坐了起来，边捋起衬衣的袖口，边往门口走去。

“你好，我们约了九点的面试。我希望自己没有来的太早。我叫Thor，Thor Odinson。我……”Loki不情愿地打开正门，然后就这么被站在门口的男人惊讶地怔忪在原地。

简单的纯黑色长T上印着个金色的锤子，结实的胸肌在T恤下完全展现，深棕色的皮夹克尽显成熟男人的魅力，粗壮结实的长腿裹在浅灰的牛仔裤里，还有那个位置总能让人印象深刻。噢，还有那双天空蓝的眼眸，带着笑意看人的时候自然地弯成了两轮小月亮，双嘴一张一合，嘴角却一直翘着，给人的感觉开朗真诚。

Loki觉察到自己似乎神游了很久，偷偷用小指指甲戳了一下手心，Mjolnirthegolden昨晚可没有告诉自己今天来面试的是个性感惹火的大帅哥。“不好意思，你刚刚说了什么？”

对方紧张地收回右手拍了拍腿侧，“我是Thor，我们约好了九点钟的面试。”Hela察觉到有客人进来，早就用脑袋拱开门缝靠到Thor的脚下好奇地东嗅嗅西嗅嗅。

“哈！Thor？北欧神话里的那个？”Loki盯着自己的目光带着审视，这让Thor的脸不禁越来越通红，他准备好的面试题里真的没有这一道。

“Odinson是我家族的姓，而我的母亲是个热爱北欧神话的冰岛人。”大个子的表情窘迫极了，努力地解释自己名字的来源。

“Aurora，Freya，现在还在使用的神话名字绝对不止你一个，我在和你开玩笑呢。你叫我Loki就好了。”看到对方尴尬地低头，Loki情不自禁替他解围，却又马上收敛神情，自己做的要是让Amora看到，估计她能借此嘲讽他很久很久。

Thor没有错过Loki眼中一闪而逝的怀疑。Thor知道自己的这个身形很容易对陌生人产生压迫感，尤其是现在作为一个陌生人要进入对方家中，对方心有防备也正常。所以他尝试着将自己的嘴咧得更大，露出那排洁白的牙齿，让自己的微笑显得更无害和真诚些，“咳，Loki，你好。”

现在换Loki主动伸出了右手，“请进。”Loki真的不喜欢让一个陌生人进入自己的私人空间，可是眼前这位，他至少值一个比花园更好的聊天地点。

Thor不想让自己表现得像个见到暗恋对象的少女一样，他只是憋红了脸颊，无措又沉默地把Loki的手握紧然后半天舍不得放开而已。

“我做过宠物医生，对照顾狗狗很有一套的。”Thor看到Loki挑起的眉尾，不好意思地放开Loki，还没等坐下，就开始自我介绍。Hela和Sleipnir对陌生人充满着好奇，直接扑了过来。

Thor伸出食指镇定地指向她们，声音不大但是充满权威，“Hela，Sleipnir，现在看着我，坐下！”而Hela和Sleipnir竟然听话地盯着他的手指蹲坐到了他的脚边，下巴靠着Thor的膝盖，兰灰色的大眼滴溜溜地转动。

“Good girl！”Thor温柔地梳着她们的后背作为听话的奖励，顺便抬头看一眼Loki的反应。

"看来不用我为你介绍这几个小家伙了？"Loki看着刚刚发生的一切，有些诧异，Thor刚刚的表现比任何语言都具有说服力，他做了功课，看来自己低估他了，“如果它们总这么听话，那么我每次出差回来可以省下不小的一笔维修费。”

“狗狗远比我们以为的聪明，甚至能达到十几岁儿童的智商。它们需要的只是正确的引导和训练。”聊起心爱的宠物，Thor的语气冷静自然了不少。

“我接触过各色各样的宠物狗，我了解它们的肢体语言，当然包括你这四个大家伙。Hela告诉我她现在想出去散步了，是吗，小甜心？”Thor温柔地挠了挠Hela的下巴和耳朵。

“而且我够强壮，可以轻松地牵着他们去散步。你看，我每个周末都有健身。”Thor边说边扒下身上的那件皮夹克外套，卷起袖子曲起手肘，上臂出现了两块线条极其优美壮硕的结实肌肉，献宝一样将上身向着Loki倾过去，“你要摸一下吗？”

Loki没有想到Thor会将话题一转，“噢”了一声，一时间不确定自己是应该自然地伸过手夸奖一声，还是应该装作没有听见对方的建议，继续刚刚的面试问题。

厨房里传来咖啡壶咕噜咕噜烧开的声音，Loki松了一口气，连忙站了起来，他需要调整一下自己，作为一个习惯于掌控全局的人，怎么能因为Thor的一句问话就让慌了阵脚。

“你要喝点什么，咖啡可以吗？”Loki走向厨房的步伐似乎有丝狼狈，脸色也带着些不自然的红晕，Thor看着Loki的背影，心中窃喜。Loki刚刚盯着他的手臂失神，也许Loki并不排斥男人？

刚才Loki开门的那一瞬间，Thor仿佛在脑海中听到礼炮的声音，就是他没错！终于给Mjolnir找到另一个爸爸了。那漂亮水灵的绿宝石大眼睛，即使是那张生人勿近的表情和审视自己时的锐利眼神都那么迷人。Loki的声音简直和小视频里一模一样，应该说更好听，以后两个人在一起，自己就不用听录音了，每天收集几首莎士比亚那些甜到腻人的经典情诗，让Loki一首首只念给自己听。至于家里的五只大狗，也就勉为其难同意它们加入好了。Loki那双冰凉柔软的手让人真舍不得放开，还有那双漂亮的双腿，如果能缠在自己的腰上。。。

Thor思绪越跑越偏，却也终于不再像刚进门时那么紧张，定下神来打量起这个对他来说既熟悉又陌生的房间，还有蹲在他面前齐齐盯着他的四只阿拉斯加。左手边的沙发是Fenrir经常睡觉的地方，身后的这片用玩具和小木头栅栏围出来的区域是Hela和Sleipnir玩耍的天堂，摆满CD和书籍的书架旁是一个整齐地排列着盒装狗粮的架子，下方靠墙处四个安着食物盆和清水盆的金属小架子一字排开。

四只狗狗现在蹲坐着的地方便是Loki平时读晚安诗歌常坐的那个角落。Thor轮流揉过四张大脸，Hela和Sleipnir很快觉得闷，跑去玩自己毛绒小马，Fenrir原地打了个转趴到Thor的脚边继续睡觉，只有Jormungardr还咕噜着双眼咧着嘴哼哧哼哧吐着舌头盯着Thor。

Jormungardr的这个表情让Thor想到了Mjolnir，听话，黏人，胃口好。Thor掏出口袋里常年备着的牛肉粒零食放到这只棕白色的阿拉斯加面前带着他玩转圈圈。这是Mjolnir最喜欢的游戏之一，作为奖励Thor向大狗丢去一颗牛肉粒，大狗开心地在地上打了个滚。

这四只阿拉斯加比Thor想象中的更加亲近人类，除了Loki它们应该还有其他经常一起玩耍的人类朋友，Loki也应该不像他表现出来的那么生人勿进。Thor越是推理越是有有信心，他仿佛看到自己和阿拉斯加们在这个房间里开心地打成一片，而它们的主人和自家的那只大金毛无奈地坐在自己身边看着自己的幸福画面。

Loki看着Thor傻笑的模样确实有些无耐，他端着两杯热咖啡安静地在厨房门口站了一会儿才走了出来。

“你刚刚说，你做过宠物医生?”冷静疏离的声音，Loki现在的问话开始像正式的面试了。

“是，我毕业后就开始做宠物医生，到现在已经有六年了。”Thor尽力克制住笑意，递上自己大学毕业时好不容易考到的宠物医师行医资格证，他不想在一些不重要的事情上说谎，否则以后谎言太多就解释不清了。

“为什么决定放弃工作？遛狗的工资可远远比不上医生。”Loki的问题快速跟上，变得更加犀利。

我总不能承认自己来应征工作其实是为了追求你这个狗主人吧。“我偶尔有空还是可以回诊所帮帮忙。事实上我接下来想写本书，关于如何照顾生病的狗狗和保持狗狗的日常健康。我觉得给自己预留足够的时间照顾几只活泼健康的宠物狗能够帮我找到一些灵感和思路。”Thor暗自叹了口气，除了上班与照顾这四只阿拉斯加，他又给自己安排了一件不可能的任务。

“哦，写书。”Loki的回复有些奇怪，Thor紧张地提气，担心自己的回答是不是出了问题。

“你能够长期完全配合我的出差时间？”

“当然。早晚散步，还有你不定时出差时二十四小时的看护。”Thor想了想，为了让自己的回答更可信，又补充了一句，“当然有时候也会帮其他人临时照看他们的宠物狗，但是绝对会配合你的出差时间的。”嗯嗯，在诊所里给宠物狗看病也算是照看狗狗吧，果然需要和Fandral他们商量调整下自己的上班时间了。

“不管多么临时？”Loki不明白为什么对方能够接受自己的那些任性要求。

“这一点我绝对保证！”Thor回答得异常坚定。拿到这份工作是能够接近Loki的第一步，他绝对不能露出任何犹豫和不确定。对！

“为了避免你偷懒，我会在Fenrir他们身上装上定位装置，检查记录你每天散步的时长和路线，整一个小时不准少一秒！”Thor认真的表情让Loki禁不住有些烦躁。

“好。”Thor答应得干脆。

“散步路线我定，每天早上必须经过两个街区外的糕点店，为我买那家店的布丁和白巧克力摩卡。”

“没问题。”噢，原来Loki喜欢吃甜点！白巧克力摩卡Thor试过，甜腻得几乎让他这个习惯了喝意式咖啡的人难以下咽。

“我出差的时间里，你需要每天清理我家中的狗毛。”

“好。”Thor自认体贴地补充一句，“即使你在家的时候，我也能每天过来帮你清理。”

“我家的四只阿拉斯加平时只吃自己制作的狗粮。你需要负责为他们制作健康营养均衡的食物，当然，费用找我报销。我想，这个应该不会超出你的知识范围吧。”Loki不相信Thor竟然没有一丝犹豫就接受了自己的刁难。Fenrir它们当然不是只吃自己煮的狗粮，架子上的狗饼干盒子一排排摆着呢。

“当然可以。胡萝卜，牛肉，三文鱼，鸡肉，玉米，这些都是超市能够采购到的寻常食材，而且制作起来并不麻烦。”Thor心里偷偷补充一句，家里的Mjolnir这次也可以一起换食谱了。

Loki被Thor的回答噎了一下，“还有其他的宠物用品也交给你采购。”

“可以。”Thor立刻接上，忐忑地看着Loki，不确定他还有什么其他的古怪要求。

Loki彻底不说话了，低下头看Thor递给他的证书，大拇指不自觉地抚过Thor Odinson几个字和他的相片，垂下的眉眼让Thor看不清楚他的神情。

他在考虑是否录用自己，Thor想，没有比自己更适合这份工作内容的人，所以他并没有打扰Loki的沉默，只是专心地逗弄Jormungardr，然后等Loki的一句同意。

Thor几乎满足了自己的所有要求，确实没有比他更适合的人了。Loki站起身来，他抓起了茶几上的一把钥匙，轻轻一抛，准确地丢到了Thor摊开的掌心上，“走吧，我带你熟悉一遍他们四个平日的散步路线。”

“还有你提到的那个糕点店！”弯起的眼角边是几条俏皮的笑纹，Thor脸上惊喜快活的笑容早已掩盖不住，拇指和食指放到唇边吹出一个清亮的口哨，四只阿拉斯加的注意力马上全都转移到了他身上，争相向他扑来。

Loki一边递过牵狗绳，一边看着Thor熟练地让四只大狗乖乖地蹲在门口等待。他的心里还不是很确定留下Thor这个决定会给自己平静的生活带来什么变化。

“你就不问下你的薪资吗？”

“你说过待遇从优。我信你。”

“以后你只需要上午过来陪他们走一个小时就够了，傍晚不用过来。”

“你是担心我抢了你在它们心目中的地位吗？”

“……”

“你真的叫Loki吗？”

“以后等我心情好的时候再告诉你我名字的故事。”

“所以你向我保证，你不是来捉拿我和Fenrir几个的，对吗？”

“……”

“用锤子当武器简直傻透了。”

“……”  
……

对话声渐远，两个人四只狗慢慢悠悠地向着两个街区外的那家咖啡馆走去。

Amora非常非常后悔昨晚就把Loki的钥匙还给他。不过Sigyn那里永远都有Loki家的备用钥匙，而且Sigyn还顺便告诉了她Loki今天并没有来公司，所以这个时间点他一定正带着那四个小祖宗在一公里外的那个露天咖啡馆喝咖啡吃布丁。

熟门熟路地打开房门，Loki的这位好友脱下身上的大衣往沙发上潇洒地一甩，各份账单整齐划一地摆在了茶几上。红底细高跟带着清脆的响声往Loki的卧室走去，然后在第二个衣柜前停下，这是Loki放置各色衬衣与领带的地方。

拉开衣柜门，左边第一件挂的永远都是Loki买的最新一件衬衣。Amora拿下眼前的这件白衬衣，款步轻摇，走到浴室的漱洗台前补了补略微掉色的唇妆，不忘对着镜子中的自己抛个媚眼，然后对准衬衣领口献上一枚鲜艳火红的饱满唇印。

Amora当然知道Loki对他人随意碰触他私人物品的忍耐度几乎为零，所以她对印唇印这件事情几乎是乐此不疲。Loki根本没办法对自己和Sigyn发狠话，只能脸色铁青地盯着那个唇印，仿佛用念力就能在那块污渍上烧出一个洞。虽然最后还是得自己掏钱支付干洗费，Amora却完全不在意，事实上每次被Loki气到不轻时，她就喜欢重复一遍这个恶作剧，Loki满脸无奈抓狂却又无可奈何无处发泄的表情比什么都解气。

Amora在厨房的老地方端出Loki私藏的黄油饼干，再给自己泡上一杯红茶，听到大门口传来几声狗叫，端起红茶杯拿着衬衣淡定地靠在厨房门边。

大门打开，Hela和Fenrir先冲了进来。

"Loki亲爱的，喜欢我今天送你的唇印吗？" 声音性感魅惑，充满调情的意味，Amora等着听Loki那句气急败坏的怒吼，只是今天跟着四只阿拉斯加进来的不是Loki，而是一个自己从未见过的身材火辣金发碧眼的男人，而他此刻正一脸错愕心如死灰地盯着自己。

"嗨，帅哥，你说我的亲亲Loki会喜欢我送他的这个唇印吗？嗯~" 

Thor甚至还来不及回味刚刚路上Loki不小心撞进自己怀里时那幸福甜蜜的滋味，便已经清晰地听到了自己的心碎成一地的声音。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写着写着就开始纠结面试的内容问题，改来改去想掀桌。后来再一想，我这就是个傻白甜，又不是写职场文，干嘛要那么符合公司面试的逻辑，所以就这么放出来了。感觉二更就是一个长长的过度。下一更我也想看到他们恋爱撒狗粮。
> 
> 话说我前两天查外语文献，真的见到有叫Loki这个名字的作者_(:з)∠)_


	3. Thor的过山车般的一天！

Thor看着坐在对面的Loki，感觉自己正在做一场永远不愿意醒来的美梦。接近中午，咖啡馆陆续将露天桌椅摆到门口，每张桌子上都摆着一个装了清水的透明细颈玻璃瓶，里面插着一只新鲜的嫩白色矢车菊，Thor的目光经过洁白的花瓣停在Loki优雅的脖颈上。Loki是这里的熟客，明显暗恋着他的女服务员给他上热摩卡时还特地多给了几块姜汁饼干，此刻Loki正侧着身将饼干掰碎喂脚边的这几只阿拉斯加。

Loki虽然绷着脸，不表露任何表情，Thor还是从他喝下一口白巧克力时微微眯起的眼睛和翘起的嘴角看出了Loki此刻的好心情。Thor心里乐开了花，而这喜悦表现到脸上便是忍不住笑咧了嘴，他恨不得就这么静静看着Loki，看着他美成一副色彩干净温暖的油画。

想到这，Thor不禁感激地看了蹲在地上的阿拉斯加们几眼，要不是他们“做媒”，自己都没有机会和借口认识Loki，更别说还和他在早晨的阳光下坐在一起喝咖啡。Thor真恨不得现在就拍上几张自己和四只阿拉斯加的合照，然后发到账号上，炫耀又霸气地宣布，这四只狗和他们的主人都已经归我所有了，你们这些粉丝们就隔着手机屏幕羡慕嫉妒去吧，哈哈哈哈！

Thor现在当然不能这么做，Loki还不知道自己就是INS上和他聊天的那个账号的主人，也不知道自己对他这么久以来持续发酵浓得醉人的很多很多情意。想到这里，他又忍不住嘴角一挂，伤心了几秒。不过总有一天自己可以光明正大地搂着Loki来张一家七口的合照的！转瞬间Thor又浑身充满了斗志和勇气。

Loki又抿了一口手中的热摩卡，时不时看一眼对面神情诡异的Thor，见他一会儿直愣愣地盯着自己看得傻眼，一会儿对着自己的几只狗一个劲儿傻笑，嘴角前一秒还耷拉下来下一秒又弯回去，表情变化之快堪比华尔街的股票，也不知道他心里在琢磨些什么奇怪的东西。莫不是在拿我和狗做比较，还是说有些不太好的奇怪联想？Loki脸上的表情也快绷不住，小心脏又是一阵说不出的烦躁，痒痒的，索性站起来，将十美元压到咖啡杯下准备转身离开。

Thor没想到Loki这么快就要继续散步，又不愿第一次“约会”就让对方掏钱，一边解下固定在椅子把手上的牵狗绳，一边掏口袋招呼服务生付钱，等再转身想把Loki留在桌上的纸币还给他时，却没想到Loki手中的Hela和Sleipnir已经往自己扑了过来，连带着Loki也被她们一拽，扑倒在自己伸出的手臂上。Thor顺势手臂一收，就把Loki拥进了自己怀里。

Loki完全没有反应过来刚刚发生了什么，Thor的怀抱温暖得让他有点晕眩，等他抬头看到那位女服务生一脸复杂地望着自己时，忍不禁想到，看来Fenrir它们以后没有免费的姜汁饼干吃了。

Loki生气地挣开Thor，额头上的青筋微跳，脸上的神情明显已经是暴风雨来的前奏。只是当他看到Thor眼角垂下一脸无措，不住地道歉，可怜就像一只被主人训斥的金毛犬，刻薄话到了嘴边就又硬生生憋了回来。算了，他也只是怕我跌倒，所以才扶我一把。

服务员似乎也被眼前尴尬的气氛吓到，收了钱后连小费也没敢要，直接把找回的钱往边上一放就离开招呼其他客人去了。

对Loki来说步是散不下去了，索性把手中的牵狗绳递到Thor的手里，让Thor把狗牵回家中，也不理会对方委屈的眼神，自己转身步行往公司走去。

当然，如果Loki知道自己就这么丢下Thor去公司会让Thor和Amora在家里撞个正着的话，他是绝不会做出这样的决定的。

现在Thor正心灰意冷地看着眼前这个对着自己笑得一脸娇媚的性感女人，对方手里拿着Loki的衬衣靠在门柱上，而那件衬衣上面还带着她的唇印。

"嗨，帅哥，你说我的亲亲Loki会喜欢我送他的这个唇印吗？嗯~" 

对方熟门熟路自在地做到沙发上，脸上虽然带着笑容，目光却上下打量自己，女主人一般拍拍身旁的座位，四只阿拉斯加便乖乖走过去，一举一动都带着一丝Loki的影子，这让Thor只觉得自己像个彻头彻尾的外人。

“你好，我是Thor。Loki让我把它们牵回来。”Thor不自在地做自我介绍。

“原来帅哥你叫Thor。你好啊！”“这四个小祖宗不好伺候吧。辛苦你啦。”Amora心里有不小的诧异，这还是Loki和某个渣男分手后四年来第一次让一个朋友圈子以外的男人进他的屋子呢，尤其还给了钥匙。

“Fenrir他们都很乖，遛起来不麻烦。”Thor微笑得回答，完全没有意识到自己的语气有多么勉强。好奇和困惑就像个巨大的黑洞慢慢吞噬他的自制，纠结了几秒之后，还是开口问了，“那个……你是Loki的女朋友？”

“女——朋友？当然。”Amora笑容灿烂，心里嘀咕一句，可惜是在他出柜前。“我昨晚才要求他必须找个狗保姆照顾它们。没想到Loki这么贴心，今天就找好了。”Amora低头露出小女人特有的娇羞。

果然是女朋友，Thor心里钝钝地抽痛，疼得几乎快窒息麻木。明明几十分钟前还以为只要坚持下去总有一天能够把Loki拥在怀里的，可现在却被别人一句回答就打入了地狱，更可悲的是他甚至舍不得这么快结束谈话，还想多了解一些自己以后可能也没机会了解到的洛基。

再开口，Thor的声音带上了点苦涩，“他应该经常出差吧？还要牵挂这几只狗狗。要不然也不会需要专门找个人照顾它们了。”

“之前Loki每次出差，都是我照顾这四个宝贝。你说我一个女人怎么遛得动四只大狗嘛，果然还是得你这种身材的人才能胜任啊。”女性特有的香气袭来，Amora的左手直接抚上了Thor的胸，接着仿佛还嫌不够，又用力抓了两把。

Thor默默后退了一步，小心翼翼躲开Amora的魔抓。有点每反应过来现在的情况，她这是想做什么？

“他在一个大公司担任高层，加班出差是常事。”Amora看到Thor受惊吓般的模样，嗤地一笑，人又凑上来，声音里带上点哀怨，“平时就留给我一张信用卡，都没时间陪我。”

“就连难得有空约个会，还得我安排惊喜。你还没回答我呢，这个颜色好看吗？”Amora扬了扬衬衣上的那个唇印，却嘟起抹着同款颜色的嘴唇往Thor身上靠过去。

Thor这次花了点力气推开她，语气也控制不住的僵硬起来，“我不知道这些。你是他的女朋友，你应该最清楚他的喜好。Loki他工作辛苦，你多体谅他一些。”

Amora静静观察着Thor的神色，没有动心，没有嫌恶，倒更像生气，于是继续不怕死地摸上Thor的大腿，“你看，Loki需要经常出差，你既然帮他照顾这四个小混蛋，是不是更应该照顾好我这个女朋友啊？”

Thor只觉得眼前发生的这一切让人难以置信，为Loki感到心疼委屈，更觉得愤怒，“他把几只狗狗照顾得很好，是个多么有责任感，多么细心温柔的人，才不是你口中说的不顾女朋友的混蛋。”“如果我是你，看着他那么辛苦，心疼都来不及。你是他的女朋友，怎么能在他不在的时候，做这种。。。这种。。。”

Thor也意识到自己的语气有些激动，压了压情绪才开口，“虽然我认识他不久，但是我还是会把刚刚发生的事告诉他的。他值得一个全世界最好的女孩儿！”“不好意思我还有事，先走了。”

“等等！你说他是相信你这个才认识一天的陌生人，还是会相信我这个女朋友？如果我告诉他你对我动手动脚，你猜他会有什么反应？” 

Thor这次脸色有些铁青了，“如果你真心爱着Loki，我一定会默默祝你们幸福。可是我没想到你竟然是这样的女人，我怎么可能放心把Loki交给你。”

“我这样的女人？你才认识Loki一天，竟然会说出这种话。”Amora装模作样地思考，“难道。。。你喜欢他？”

“我们——我们只是普通朋友。”Thor感觉自己完全跟不上对方跳跃的谈话思路了，心底的小秘密乍被人揭穿，没来及掩饰，脸羞得通红。

“我是他的女朋友，女性——朋友。”Amora一脸算计地盯着Thor，看着Thor涨红的脸，心里早就笑翻。难得被她逮到这么个机会，不出卖Loki一回都不好意思说自己是他的损友了，“刚刚和你开个小玩笑而已，别紧张。Loki喜欢的是男人。怎么样，窃喜吗？”

“我是Amora，Loki的好友。帅哥跟上来吧。”这次的握手干净利落，Thor跟在Amora身后，往厨房走去。

Amora打开还没有收拾起来的饼干盒，“记住这个牌子，这可是Loki最喜欢吃的甜品之一，只搭配他私藏的大吉岭红茶冲泡出的奶茶。另外一样是原味布丁搭配白巧克力摩卡，店铺在两个街区外，他打发早餐的最爱。”

“Loki不喜欢早起做饭，肠胃也不是很好，你明白我的意思吗？”Amora打开冰箱，食指轻轻敲击冰箱门。Thor往里一看，除了几个布丁和一盒牛奶，空空如也。

“知道Loki的生日吗？”Thor仔细观研究过Loki的Ins照片许久，却从来没有在上面发现任何庆祝生日的蛛丝马迹。Amora走出厨房，翻起挂在客厅墙上的那副大型挂历，涂着鲜亮黑色指甲油的指尖停留在一个日期上，“别忘了他喜欢爵士乐和戏剧。”Thor对她的告知自然时非常感激。

Amora转身拐向书架，“还有你知道他最喜欢的作者和电影吗？”“莎士比亚，叶芝，里尔克……”Thor详细地把自己收藏的视频里出现的作者罗列了一遍。Amora这次也有些惊讶了，挑眉看着Thor，语气满是调侃，“刚认识不久的朋友？老实说做了多久功课？”

Thor一边接过她递来的书册和碟片，用心记下名字，一边吞吞吐吐地交代，“从他领养Fenrir它们并且为它们注册了Ins账号之后不久就开始关注他了”。

“整整两年，你竟然到现在才出手！我打赌Loki一定还完全不知道你的心思。”Amora觉得今天的惊喜实在是太多了。

“Loki不喜欢无意义的社交，最喜欢用那条银舌头让人不痛快，不过他刀子嘴豆腐心你别在意。你知道当年我是怎么和他成为好朋友的吗？——死缠烂打就对了。”Amora决定不告诉Thor自己其实是和Loki相互恶作剧斗法了许久到后来才惺惺相惜熟起来的。

“Loki小时候有一段时间过得比较辛苦，所以他才会对人缺乏安全感。具体的故事得等你自己去发现体会了。你看得到他的好，所以我暂且相信你真心喜欢Loki。”Amora拍拍Thor的肩膀，往他的领口塞进一张自己的名片，然后往门口走去。“有问题记得call我，别让我失望噢。”

说完，Amora抓起自己的外套，向Thor抛了个眉眼，挥挥手离开。“那间衬衫就放沙发上吧，Loki看了就会明白我的意思。”

而Thor还沉浸在整个上午过山车般的心情起伏中。愣了好一会儿，忽然蹲下抱住想吃牛肉块所以紧紧跟着他的Jormungardr，“所以Loki喜欢男人！你说他会喜欢我吗？会喜欢我吗？天呐，我觉得我快成为全世界最幸福的人了！”

Jormungardr的大脸就这么被Thor蹂躏着也不甚在意，仍然哼哧哼哧吐着舌头，等着Thor喂给他一块牛肉粒。

* * *

自从Loki将上午遛狗的工作交给Thor之后，他起床的时间便从七点不到推迟到八点之后睡到自然醒。耳边隐隐传来一声大门关上的声音，Loki看了下手机，八点一刻。

洗漱之后Loki将自己收拾妥帖下楼。Fenrir几个都在埋头吃Thor自制的营养早餐，Loki上前一个个亲过额头道过早安，然后往厨房走去。

一个漂亮的太阳蛋，一块两面煎得恰到好处的鸡胸肉，一个夹着生菜，芝士，玉米粒和培根肉的新鲜三明治，还有两块饼干与一壶小蜡烛加热保温着的奶茶作为饭后甜点。Loki不确定自己当初向Thor提出的要求里面有为他也准备早餐这一条，但是他不得不承认自己非常享受Thor的这一项额外服务，矫情地往桌子上的早餐投去嫌弃的几眼之后，就乖乖地坐下拿起了刀叉。

一个人四只狗安静地消灭各自的早餐，Loki住处离公司很近，现在有充足的时间能细嚼慢咽。皱眉看着略显安静的房间，Loki打开了客厅的电视，心里琢磨着也许以后两个人一起吃早餐也不错。


	4. 生日的亲吻

Loki完全不知道最近公司里关于他的传言，感谢他的好助理Sigyn的保护。Loki和往日一样从容地走进公司大门，黑色衬衣搭配剪裁利落合身的黑色西装全面凸显出他精实的腰身和有力修长的双腿，腥红色的领带不仅不显突兀，反而在黑色的衬托之下让他整个人都显得精神活力。今天的Loki衣着依然光鲜亮丽。

“早上好！”前台负责招待的姑娘站起身来，问好的声音热情响亮，红扑扑的脸蛋泄露了她此刻内心的紧张，Loki还注意到她的一只手正紧紧拽着身边的另一个同事。

“早上好！”Loki望着前台点了点头，这才转身往自己的专属电梯走去。身后隐隐传来兴奋的尖叫声。这已经是本月以来第几次了？Loki无奈地叹了一口气，将这件小插曲抛在脑后，今天有一个重要会议，一会儿还要提前召集几个高层先过一遍会议谈判内容。

“啊啊啊！他真的回答我了，而且他的语气好温柔！”前台小妹一手捂着心脏，激动地说话都有些结巴，“你看到了没？他的嘴角翘起来了对不对？！”

刚刚被她拽疼了手的女同事拍拍她的后背安抚，“我说的没错吧，总经理最近对待同事态度温柔和不少呢。”  
“我听说是因为交女朋友了。”

“你知道最近大家都在打赌到底是怎么样的女人，竟然能收服咱们公司这个只知道工作的冰山黄金单身汉。怎么样，要不要加入啊？~”

几个看热闹的女同事忍不住加入讨论，直到身后传来Sigyn的一声咳嗽，马上成鸟兽散，仿佛刚刚一切都没发生一般，低头各自往自己的办公楼层走去。

Sigyn看着其他同事明明两只眼睛好奇得放光，却因为自己的助理身份不好意思上前打听消息的情况，忍不禁想笑。也无怪乎几层楼的女同事都在关注这个话题，Loki最近两个月来脸上的变化几乎肉眼可见。原本瘦削的脸颊明显圆润了一些，因为长期工作熬夜形成的黑眼圈也淡了不少，整个人的气色都变好了，原本就吸引了一票女同事注意的脸蛋这下更加招人喜欢。

更重要的一点是Loki对待下属的态度变亲和了，虽然变化非常细微，但是在一群长期饱受他严厉刻薄折磨的下属看来，简直就是福音，尤其是每天上午少了一顿日常挑错，即使接下来的一天还是免不得被训斥，却也心满意足，工作积极性上升不少。其中最为人所津津乐道的是有一次Loki破天荒地夸奖销售经理买的那条地中海蓝的丝巾端庄又不失年轻的气息，非常好看。

这个得力的女下属谈下一个难缠的客户，给公司送来了一个大单子，整个季度的销售额都因此漂亮不少。加薪和带薪休假Loki向来给得非常大方，可是微笑和几句夸奖却是从来没有出现过的。

Loki一句无心的话导致那天午休的一个小时里，公司各大部门的女同事都慕名前来瞻仰那条被Loki夸奖了的丝巾到底是有多精致特别，甚至之后一周同一个品牌的各款丝巾风靡整个公司。

这件事被Sigyn总结为蓝丝巾之谜，成为大家推测Loki女朋友喜好和特点的一大重要线索。所有人都在猜测Loki新交的这个对他几乎进行了大改造的女朋友究竟会是一个怎么样的姑娘？妩媚动人，贴心居家，精明优雅，热情如火还是说和Loki一样是个高冷的工作狂？

以前大家的猜测一直集中在Sigyn身上，可是后来Sigyn公开了自己的男朋友，谣言已经不攻自破。连漂亮精明和Loki关系亲密如Sigyn的高质量女人都无法收服Loki，看好戏的公司大众对背后的八卦更是好奇到极点。甚至有秘密人士借这个话题开了一个赌局，打赌这个大家都好奇的人究竟是谁，据不愿意透露姓名的知情者透露，公司超过三分之二的工作人员包括董事会都参与了，而且目前的猜测中Amora的票数远远领先。

事情的转折出现在某个普通得不能再普通的下午。

Sigyn下楼来前台拿包裹的时候，前台正热闹，Amora站在一堆妹子当中不知聊什么聊得兴起。

先是一个女同事羞红脸说，“可惜我只看到他的背影，身材性感得几乎诱人犯罪。”

接着另一个补上一句，“他的身边可是蹲着整整四只阿拉斯加，这么喜欢狗狗的男人，内心一定特别温柔有爱心！”

更有一个姑娘略带炫耀地表示自己为了看清楚那个男人的脸，特地花钱去店里买了一块蛋糕，就为了能躲开Loki的注意偷偷从他背后经过，好看清坐在他对面的那个男人的脸。“天呐，他的笑容好暖，盯着老板看的目光，啧啧啧，里面的宠溺都要溢出来了。他的眼睛可真蓝，简直就像夏日午后的晴空或者波光粼粼的蔚蓝海水！”妹子还沉醉在自己优雅辞藻的形容中，愣是没注意身后走来的Sigyn补上这么一句，

“你是说蓝的就像某条丝巾一般的地中海？”

原本还叽叽喳喳地描述来人长相的前台妹子们，瞬间安静，继而恍然大悟。流传已久的蓝丝巾事件背后的真相就这么在Loki自己都还没想通的情况下被众人八卦的力量破解了。

身后传来大家哀嚎的声音，也不知道是为了Loki已经名草有主这件事，还是为了自己之前下的赌注打水漂这个残酷事实。Sigyn接过Amora递过来的两个纸袋子，打开其中一个，看到里面用保温杯细心装起来的香浓咖啡，一个意式三明治和一小盒菠菜蝴蝶意面，巧克力味杯装小蛋糕，新鲜小番茄沙拉，还有贴在食盒上交代将三明治意面放入微波炉加热的便签。

另一个小一些的袋子里装的竟然是自己喜欢的热可可和芝士蛋糕，Sigyn看向Amora的表情很是嫌弃，“啧啧，也不知道你收了Thor什么好处，不仅把Loki给卖个彻底，连我都给卖了。这么一块蛋糕他就想收买我啊。”

“谁叫你是Loki最宝贝的妹妹呢，不讨好你讨好谁。你就看在他帮咱们赚了一把笔的份上——”

Sigyn现在心里很有些嫁儿子般的失意。虽然早就听Amora提过这个人，可是因为还没有和他打过照面，而且也很少听Loki提起，所以对方在自己这里始终没什么存在感。要不是因为他让自己这个庄家狠狠赚了一笔，噢，不对，要不是因为Loki在他的照顾之下看起来快乐了不少，她才不会在今天帮他一把，而且就这么默认他走进Loki的私人领域呢。

她吃味地走出电梯把纸袋往Loki的桌头一放，“呐，你的爱心晚餐！”

正在接电话的Loki抬头看了一眼里面的东西，原本就没有收住的微笑咧得更大，“谢谢！”转头又继续耳边的电话，“Thor，你托Amora送来的晚饭，我拿到了。”

Sigyn发誓，自己已经好久没有在Loki脸上看到这么放松的笑容了，只是看到他翘起的嘴角和晶亮的眼睛里隐隐闪过的小算计，Sigyn又忍不住默默同情电话另一头的那个大个子。不过谁知道呢，一个懂得不随意出现在公司引起Loki反感，又懂得收买Loki的朋友替他在Loki公司宣告他这个“男朋友”存在的聪明男人，最后谁收服了谁还不一定呢。Sigyn同情地看了一眼Loki紧俏的臀部，默默退出办公室。

“Thor，你刚刚说什么？”Loki继续手边的电话。

“没什么要紧的，就是提醒你记得加热之后吃，不要因为会议就忘了晚饭。”电话那头的Thor声音还很小心，像是在等Loki的回应。他从来不过问Loki的工作，除了上午陪他吃早餐，算起来他和那四只阿拉斯加相处的时间要远远多过Loki。今早听到他提起今天要加班到半夜，傍晚都忙的未必有时间吃饭，Thor就偷偷做了份晚餐，犹豫半天也没敢给Loki打电话问他的公司地址。要不是Amora过来拿东西的时候看到桌上整整齐齐摆放着的纸袋，还不知道最后这些食物的归宿会在哪里。

叮嘱吃饭这种事其实一条短信就能传达了，但是Thor还是特地打了个电话。明明两个人早上才见过，Thor却已经有点想念Loki的声音了。

“嗯，我会记得的。对了，你已经带着那几个小坏蛋出门了吗？”Loki知道Thor今天会带着四个大家伙去宠物美容店洗澡修剪毛发。

“嗯，正在带他们买玩具。”Thor终于松了一口气，Loki并没有不满或者生气，也没有责备自己一声不吭自作主张往他公司送东西。Thor自然也不知道自己已经成了Loki公司八卦榜高居第一的话题，让无数以为Loki已经有了男朋友的年轻女职员泪洒办公室。

Loki挂掉电话抬头看到Amora还淡定地坐在沙发上，似笑非笑地看着他。

“你的小男友还真是关心你呢。”Amora打开Loki的饭盒，挑起一个小番茄在他面前晃了晃，“你现在脸上那两坨可疑的红晕颜色就和这个一模一样。”

“他只是我按你的交待找的一个狗保姆，不是男朋友。”Loki撇了撇嘴，他没有拿自己的私事给朋友八卦的兴趣。“他给我做早饭是工作，面试的时候就定下来的。”

“你知道我说的不只是早饭。”Amora摆出长谈的架势，“瞧瞧你那僵硬的眉眼和嘴角，都几年没有性生活了。”“你不能因为几年前甩了你去结婚的男人就自暴自弃守着几只狗过日子。”

“这件事情我早就放下了，Amora。我只是现在没有遇到合适的人而已。”Loki回答的语气冷静极了，仿佛刚刚说的是今天天气真好之类的话。上一段感情也就Amora和Sigyn大概知道，大学时轰轰烈烈的感情，换来的只是最后持续不断的争吵和冷战以及对方猝不及防的一张婚礼请柬。听到对方指责自己的冷漠自私，一颗冰做的心怎么也捂不热，Loki感觉自己竟然没有多少难过，只是之后便对感情一事变得意兴阑珊。

“得了吧，我知道Thor是你的菜，不管是身材还是性格。那个傻大个都小心翼翼地帮你照顾了半年的狗了，你连小手都不让他牵，愣是让他连告白都不敢。小心你的冷淡最后让他死心放弃了。”

“我的事情我自己心里有数！你换男朋友的速度简直比换过季的衣服还快，倒是也谈个靠谱的啊。”Loki的声线带上一丝冷意，表示这个话题到这里已经结束了。

“随你。呐，这个是你接下来的出差安排。我可是特意让Sigyn把日程调整了一下，让你能够生日那天赶回来。不用谢我。”

看着Amora摆摆手离开，Loki的表情更加阴晴不定，他烦躁地将手上的文件丢到桌上，转头看着落地窗外的对面楼顶发呆。

都说要抓住一个男人的心，首先要抓住男人的胃。Loki绝不承认自己的心已经被那个傻傻呆呆的老实大个子抓住了，多盯着我几秒就开始脸红结巴，这么笨也不知道以前是怎么考到医生执照的，Loki忍不住地嫌弃。

可是Loki确实有些想象不出来以后要是没有Thor给他遛狗做早饭自己的日子会变成什么样。每天早上醒来去楼梯口和遛狗回来的Thor打声招呼，漱洗之后下楼边张罗Thor给Fenrir他们搭配的营养餐，边帮Thor准备两人的早餐。鸡蛋，面包，蔬菜，土豆，培根，鸡肉，明明来来回回就几类食材，Thor却总能变出新的花样。因为自己喜欢吃甜品，Thor甚至为自己去学做意式蛋糕，连着一个月每天的蛋糕都不重样。

Thor喜欢在早饭的时候给自己讲前一天的新鲜事，Loki觉得他手舞足蹈带着做不完的表情的样子实在好笑。Thor告诉他那个咖啡厅的女服务员问起为什么他早上不再去那里喝咖啡，然后掏出几块姜汁饼干递给Loki，说是她多送的。Thor告诉他Jormungardr那个出门就喜欢咬灌木丛的毛病终于被他训练纠正好了。Thor还说他在一次遛狗的时候遇到了一只带着金毛散步的脾气恶劣的小黑猫，自己蹲下来和那只黑猫较量互盯了整整五分钟，才让那只黑猫败下阵来，乖乖蹭过来舔自己的手指。

每天早上听Thor的故事就和每天九点前到达公司，每天一点钟午休吃饭一样成了Loki规律的日常作息里不可缺少的一部分，以至于出差的时候他会烦躁地从床上爬起来点开和Thor的facetime，要求看看家里的几只狗是不是一切照常，才能安心去见客户。

看在Thor把家里的几只阿拉斯加还有自己这个大活人都照顾得很好的份上，Loki决定勉为其难地将他列到好朋友的名单里。

***

电话另一头的Thor激动地把几只阿拉斯加亲了个遍，Jormungardr因为正盯着宠物店货架上的几排牛肉干，被Thor打扰了还很不情愿地撇开头。

Thor认真地完成采购单上列出的项目，除了食物还有诸如咬咬胶，咬绳，还有毛绒球自动发射器之类的玩具。当然Thor还不忘给自己家里的Mjolnir带上一份。今天难得轮休，他准备早点回去陪Mjolnir去公园玩一会儿接飞盘。自己现在陪Mjolnir玩的时间不像以前那么多，Thor的心里一直有些歉疚，好在金毛不是对运动量需求非常大的犬种，否则Thor还真不敢确定自己是否应付得过来每天的日程安排。

Thor前两天看到Loki发布的一条新的INS视频，四只阿拉斯加排排坐好，轮流把左边的前爪搭在Loki的手掌心。视频底下是几行文字，隐晦地表扬了狗保姆对四只阿拉斯加的细心照顾。

这是这么久以来Loki第一次夸奖我，可见自己已经成功地树立起一个可靠细心的好男人形象了，索尔在心里比了一个胜利的手势。Loki的生日也快到了，Thor琢磨着自己应该可以开始进行下一个阶段的追求。

结果Loki很爽快地拒绝了Thor过来接机和一起过生日的提议。

从四岁被送到孤儿院开始，Loki每一年生日都是和Sigyn一起度过的。即使是大学时两人身处两地，Loki仍然会搭乘六个小时的大巴车赶去Sigyn的城市，只为了让她替自己许愿和吹蜡烛。在Loki的心中，Sigyn是除了从小资助自己的那对夫妇以为唯一的亲人。

Loki安静地坐在开离机场的车上，等着Sigyn今天的生日安排，往年她和Amora总能给自己变出一些让人哭笑不得的花样。

“给！这是你今年的生日礼物！打开看看喜不喜欢。”Sigyn递上一个墨绿色包装金色蝴蝶结的小盒子，里面静静地躺着一对猫眼绿的宝石袖扣，非常衬Loki的双眼。

“真漂亮，我很喜欢！你的眼光总是最好的。”Loki转过身来给Sigyn一个轻轻的拥抱。

“那当然，这对袖扣我和Amora挑了好久呢。生日快乐！”Sigyn回抱Loki。车停在了Loki的家门口，“到家啦，你今晚好好休息吧，我和Amora还有约，就不闹你了。”

Loki有些诧异，“今晚没有蛋糕和蜡烛了吗我的小公主？”

“你知道全世界我最爱的人就是你了。”Sigyn陪着Loki下车，又轻轻拥抱了他，这才将他往大门口推了推。

Loki还没从Sigyn的古怪中反应过来，打开门却看到四只宝贝阿拉斯加各自头顶着“Loki” “Happy” “Birthday” “！”的纸牌，嘴里叼着一个盛着小礼物盒的小篮子乖乖地蹲在门后睁着亮晶晶的大眼看着自己。

Loki连忙蹲下身用力地抱了抱这四个宝贝。Thor？

Loki抬起头，看到Thor围着围裙手里正捧着两个冒着热气的大盘子从厨房中走出来。似乎没有预料到Loki已经进门了，他紧张地把盘子放到餐桌上往Loki走来。

“生日快乐！Loki！”Thor牵起Loki，快速地给他一个拥抱，声音还有点局促，Amora交待他背了半天的理由没讲流利，索性乖乖交代，“我想给你过生日，Amora说她会让Sigyn把你送过来。所以。。。所以我就。。。”

Thor的声音越说越小，到后来只剩下咕哝。Loki的视线经过Thor的肩头看向餐桌，漂亮的绿色餐布，上面摆着香薰蜡烛，红酒和一套完整的西餐，他最爱的芒果熏鸭肉沙拉，蒜蓉小面包，蘑菇奶油浓汤，漂亮的七分熟小羊排，还有搭配羊排的产自波尔多地区的 Cabernet Sauvignon红酒。虽然桌上没有甜点，Loki却知道一定不会让他失望。

Amora和Sigyn两个捣蛋鬼，就知道她们会变出一些新花样。

Loki拍拍Thor的后背，“谢谢！”

Thor接过Loki手中的小行李箱，“你要看看Fenrir它们给你准备了什么礼物吗？”

“说到底还不是你准备的吗？”Loki嗤的一声笑了出来，却还是拿过大狗们嘴里的小篮子，打开小盒子，里面分别装着一个小泥板，每个泥板上都有一个可爱的狗狗爪子印，很明显分别属于眼前的阿拉斯加们。

“噢，这可真可爱！”Loki真的很喜欢这四个小东西，拿在手里把玩，还忍不住抓起Hela的肉掌放在泥板上比了比。

Thor为Loki拉开座椅，递上热毛巾让他擦一下脸和手，然后才坐下，递上一个又方又扁的大包装盒，“那是它们给你的生日礼物，这个才是我的。我看到你有一台黑胶唱机，所以给你挑了这个。”

“要我现在打开吗？”Loki看到对面Thor忐忑的眼神，撕下包装纸，里面是一张黑胶唱片，“Habitación En Roma，你怎么知道我在找这张唱片的？”Thor今天送的两份礼物既惊喜又让人觉得熨帖，Loki觉得自己应该重新评估一下Thor的情商了，他忍不住站起来，“不介意我现在放吧。”

“当然不会。很高兴你喜欢！”Thor没告诉Loki这份礼物礼物他准备了两个星期，因为自己不是很了解小众音乐，只能每次遛狗回来时偷偷记下Loki书架上的那些黑胶唱片名字，然后跑好几趟黑胶唱片店和老板商量，最终才敲定选择这张。看到Loki惊喜的表情，Thor的脸上不禁绽开的一抹激动开心的笑容，仿佛得到了全世界最大的肯定与表扬一般，让Loki看得心跳漏了一拍。

晚餐不出意料的美味极了，Loki听着Thor讲起自己出差其间阿拉斯加们的点点滴滴，不知不觉间红酒瓶便见了底，四只大狗也早已吃饱喝足安静地回窝睡觉。

Loki有些微醺，安心地坐在沙发上吃Thor给他烤的焦糖布丁，看着Thor收拾餐桌的身影，等Thor擦干净手中的水迹，他站起身踉踉跄跄地朝Thor走过去。Thor赶忙张开双手接住他，把他拥入自己怀里。

“我能请你跳支舞吗？”Loki的脑袋靠在Thor的肩膀上，口中呼出的热气一阵阵扫过他的脖子，吹得Thor全身都泛起一层战栗，偷偷咽了咽口水，激动之余他只期盼下面的那位兄弟千万要克制住自己，不要在关键时刻给自己添乱。

地中海风情的女高音轻声呢喃着她独有的风情万种，慵懒的萨克斯和小提琴搭配泉水般干净的竖琴声，Thor和Loki就这么静静地靠在一起，身体自然地轻轻摇摆。Loki将自己整个人的重量都交到Thor的怀里，双手挽着他的腰，Thor小心翼翼地揽着Loki的肩头，试着让他靠得更舒服些。鼻尖忍不住时不时温柔地蹭过Loki的头顶和耳侧。

怀里的Loki已经舒服地眯上了眼睛，Thor轻柔地唤了一声Loki的名字，怀里传来一声模糊的“嗯”。Thor一只温热的手掌覆上Loki的颈后，低下头近乎虔诚地啄了一下Loki的额头，看Loki没有传来不满，这才大起胆子重重地吻上他的额头，耳垂，脸颊，最后意犹未尽地又偷偷啄了一下Loki的嘴角，这才心满意足地在Loki耳边呢喃一句，“Loki，能认识你真好。”

“嗯。”怀里的Loki头低得就剩个黑色头顶对着Thor，只是环着Thor腰侧的双手紧了紧。

“累了一天，我抱你上去休息吧。嗯？”Thor手臂放到Loki的膝后，一个横抱把Loki带回他的卧室。颤抖着双手为Loki换好睡衣之后，Thor调暗房间里夜灯，最后在Loki的额头印上一个吻，这才恋恋不舍地离开房间。沉浸在喜悦中的大个子没注意到房门关上后床上的人坐起来的声音。Loki拿起床头柜上的手机，按下Amora的拨号键。

***

Mjolnir晃着尾巴迎接回到家还有些飘飘然的主人。“Mjolnir，我亲到他了！我亲到他了！下一次我就可以牵他的手和他一起出去约会了。”Thor还在回味今晚的烛光晚餐。

“他一定不会拒绝的！都让我亲了对吧。我的宝贝Mjolnir，来，叫两声和我一起庆祝一下！”Mjolnir今天很开心，不仅仅是因为最近的伙食变好了，今天甚至还有一整块完整的美味牛肉！所以他决定暂且无视主人今晚有些傻乎乎的自说自话，凑上去舔了舔他的脸颊。

Thor的心里很甜，所以他一看到Amora的来电，就连忙兴冲冲地接通，准备和她汇报今天的成果。

“Thor Odinson！”Amora的怒吼隔着话筒扑向Thor，“我花了这么多时间说服Sigyn，让她同意今年由你陪Loki过生日。结果你就做了这？！！！你甚至连二垒都没上！二垒啊，你个不争气的，出息呢！！！”

Thor愣愣地听着电话那头Amora和Sigyn的轮番轰炸，和Mjolnir大眼瞪小眼，不知道自己又做错了什么，明明自己的计划进展得很顺利啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉自己一写起吃的就和写狗一样没完没了，文中烛光晚餐里提到的菜色是我一次去德国魏玛瞻仰歌德席勒这对好基友的时候在当地一个老西餐馆点的，想着应该配得上Loki的生日餐吧。Cabernet Sauvignon是网上推荐的搭配羊肉的法国红酒，然而我喝不习惯它的酸味，就当是Loki品味不错吧【笑cry】
> 
> Habitación En Roma其实是一部电影的原声带，真的非常好听！我是听着它把这一章撸完的，所以写到黑胶唱片那段的时候，就放上这张专辑的名字了。看文的各位GN们有兴趣可以去网易云上搜来听听，强烈推荐！！！  
> 最后为我坑爹的更文频率说声不好意思，还是那句，锤基初心，不会坑。


	5. Chapter 5

Thor第二天出门的时候整个人还有些恍惚，脑袋里迷迷糊糊的全是Amora昨晚替他出的攻略Loki的不靠谱主意。倒不是他不信任Amora，作为Loki的好朋友，她对Loki的了解在很多方面都比自己多。Thor听Amora和Sigyn对成功率的信誓旦旦的保证，还是决定先不采用她们的建议。

Thor直觉直接扑倒这种方式不好，追求Loki是一个过程，更是一种享受。自己小心翼翼地示好与呵护，Loki逐渐放下心防，时而耍些小任性，偶尔下意识地依赖自己，每一个新的发现，每一次回应对Thor来说都是一个惊喜，让他觉得自己不再是隔着手机屏幕爱慕那个触摸不到的Loki，而是一个可以一步步地靠近，一点点地捂暖的Loki。

Thor给自己的追求计划制定了一个时间表，先拥抱，再牵手，接着亲吻，最后相亲相爱水到渠成。Thor觉得吧，这么多年来难得喜欢一个人，认真的追求是对Loki爱意的体现也是对Loki的尊重。想到Loki昨晚给自己的回应，Thor一阵心满意足，忍不住喜上心头。一切都在掌握中，只要坚持自己的步调，总有一天Loki会答应他的表白，和他相亲相爱，散步遛狗晒太阳。

想到这一点Thor的脑子一扫烦躁，又抬头挺胸志气满满，将阿拉斯加们牵回家里，去厨房准备早餐。

Loki今天没有起来和他打招呼。也许因为昨晚醉酒，现在还在睡觉吧，先让他多睡几分钟，Thor心想。Thor特别喜欢每天上午自己遛狗回来打开前门的时候，Loki穿着睡衣双眼茫然半睁地和自己说“早上好”的模样，头上的小卷发因为还没有喷上发胶而调皮地翘起，墨绿色的棉布睡衣上有一只可爱的卡通黑猫。Thor没想过白日里一丝不苟的Loki会有这么可爱的睡衣。

事实上这是Thor最近几周才有的待遇，之前Loki每天早上总是将自己拾掇完毕一身清爽之后才下楼来和自己一起吃早饭。所以尽管每天只能看到那么短暂的几秒，Thor却分外珍惜现在这个独属于自己的迷糊Loki。

早饭已经做好，Loki的身影还是没有出现，Thor一阵纠结之后终于踏上楼梯决定去叫他起床。

二楼的布局很简单，左侧是Loki的房间和客房，Loki每天早上都是从这侧走出来的，右侧是Loki的书房，书房并没有装门，对着楼梯口大敞，应该是为了方便狗狗们上楼来能够马上找到他。靠墙是两面高到天花板的大型书架，上面摆满了和客厅里不同的专业性书籍，既有金融经济，也涵盖了哲学社会等其他领域，Thor感觉自己又多窥见了别人不知道的Loki的另一面，过度的欣喜几乎让他的大脑一片空白。

昨晚Thor离开前特地为Loki将窗帘拉上，所以当Thor打开Loki的卧室房门，房间还有些昏暗。Loki像一个婴儿蜷着身体安静地窝在被窝里，双手枕在脸侧。Thor放轻动作，小心地不弄出声响坐到Loki的床沿，静静地看了他一小会儿，Thor觉得自己并不贪心，所以真的就那么一小会儿。Loki的表情干净澄澈，没有醒来时的生硬棱角，耳后的小卷毛环着他薄薄的可爱耳朵。这是Thor想象已久的画面，在他对未来的设想中，每一天自己醒来睁眼看到的就该是这个画面。Thor感觉到一阵颤栗从心脏传到指尖，他着魔一般轻轻低下头在Loki的耳垂上落下一个吻，然后迅速离开，像一个成功偷走桌上那颗甜美的糖果的孩子一样偷偷回味片刻，这才伸过温暖的大掌轻柔地抚过Loki的额头，低声唤Loki起床。

似乎察觉到额际上的痒痒，Loki挠了挠那里，口齿不清地嘟囔了几句，调整了一下姿势，一只手环上Thor的腰，蹭了蹭脑袋继续睡。Thor听清楚的只有一句“Fenrir别闹！”看着Loki半截手臂和锁骨露在外面，胸口的两点若隐若现，Thor默默咽了咽口水，意识到自己下身起了反应，连忙从床上站起来，提了提音量，“Loki，起床吧！上班该迟到了！”

Loki挥了一下左手，也不知道是因为起床气还是因为什么其他原因，忽然睁眼恼怒地坐起来，脸色有点古怪地泛红，脾气不好地吼了一句，“该死，今天我不用上班！”

Thor站那里又是懊恼又是无措，Loki两手一摊倒回床上，眼睛闭上，似乎没打算再理睬Thor。“对不起对不起，那我先离开，早餐你记得热一下。你——继续睡。”Thor讷讷地说完，沮丧地往房门口走去。

“回来！”身后传来不满的叫声。

“拉我起来！”Thor转头看到Loki还躺在床上，眉头皱着，两只手臂举在那里。

Thor张开双臂把Loki抱坐起来，嘴上还忍不住在道歉。

“都怪昨晚喝太多酒了。”Loki一只手扶着额头揉了揉自己的太阳穴，“我头疼，我要喝水！我今天还要在床上吃早饭！”

Thor看到Loki耍无赖一般闭眼抿嘴的表情，不仅不生气，反而感觉心尖上一股淡淡暖流淌过，他低声笑笑，走到落地窗边拉开半边窗帘。阳光倾泻下来，Loki把后背靠到墙上，眼睛又忍不住眯了起来。

Thor走下楼去厨房拿热水壶烧水，顺便打了个电话和Jane确认一下上午没有临时预约，请好半天假，这才端着一杯温热的开水给Loki送上去。

本该继续躺在床上的Loki并没有坐在原地。Thor转头看到Loki此刻身上只穿着一件子弹内裤，T恤正套到一半。他转过头来望向Thor，平时隐藏在西装下的结实腹肌还有线条流畅优美的人鱼线因为Loki伸展的姿势展露无遗，在阳光的照耀下Thor甚至能看到Loki皮肤上细微的绒毛。

“Thor，你的鼻血！”Loki的语气三分调侃七分担心。

Thor经过提醒这才意识到自己衣服的胸口那块已经被鼻血弄脏，他连忙用手捂住鼻口，放下水杯，窘迫地往洗手间跑去。

“你没事吧？”Loki草草穿好上衣，光着双腿就往Thor走去。

“我没事，稍微处理下就好了，你先去吃饭吧。”Thor连忙关上门，再不敢往Loki的方向多看一眼。

“那好，我放了一件换洗的上衣在床上，你一会儿换上，把身上那件留我这里洗吧。”洛基看着洗手间门关上，终于忍不住笑出声，慢条斯理地套上裤子往楼下走去。

等Thor确定听到Loki下楼的声音，这才用清水清洁了鼻腔出来。Thor觉得自己长久以来塑造的形象都功亏一篑了，怎么就这么不争气地当着Loki的面流鼻血了呢？！他会怎么看待自己呢？！虽说爱情不可能脱离性，可自己现在还在纯洁地培养感情阶段啊。Thor抓狂地挠了挠脑袋，给自己做上无数次心理建设，这才不情愿地也走下楼去。

Thor的体型明显比Loki壮实了一圈，所以原本对Loki来说明明很合身的上衣，到了Thor的身上便显得非常别扭，他的肌肉仿佛下一秒就要把上衣撑开一般叫嚣着自己的存在感。

Loki抬头看Thor，眼皮几不可微地跳了一下，就又低头淡定地端起咖啡喝上一口。咖啡的种类Thor之前帮Loki换成了珍珠豆，焦度不高苦涩味较淡，口感柔和，搭配7.5%浓度的全脂牛奶，还有三大块方糖。Thor真是越来越清楚自己的口味了，Loki满意地点点头，他可是极度不喜欢苦味的！

“饭后你上午有别的计划了吗？”Loki若无其事地询问。“我想去趟市中心，做些采购。顺便可以把Fenrir它们也带上散会儿步。”

Thor很想说他昨天在Loki回来前特地采购过，帮他把整个冰箱都填满了，而且市中心有什么好采购了。但是难得Loki主动邀请自己一起出门，Thor自然机智地答应了。

几只阿拉斯加完全不介意再陪着主人出去走一遍，到了大门口就习惯性往平时散步的那个方向走去。Loki任由狗狗牵着自己走，于是两个人不知不觉间又绕去那家咖啡店。

“我想吃黑森林蛋糕，你点好之后坐在那里等我一下。”Loki将牵狗绳递到Thor的手里，转身往街对面的购物大厦走去。

Thor很快就点好了单，百无聊赖地逗着蹲坐在身边的阿拉斯加。Loki借他的那件衣服实在有点小，坐下之后胸口和腹部更是勒得难受。

不一小会儿，Thor就看到Loki手里提着一个小袋子从自动门里走出来。“先去洗手间换下来吧。”Loki将手中的袋子递过来。Thor困惑地低头，发现袋子里静静地躺着一件灰色的上衣。

Thor感觉心底热乎热乎的，走去洗手间的路上好几次差点撞到服务员，他不得不一边道歉一边让自己回过神来专心看路。

Loki往嘴里送了一口蛋糕，酸酸甜甜的樱桃果肉混合淡淡的樱桃果酒，入口生津。Thor几乎是咧嘴笑着一路小跑回来，V型的领口隐隐能让人看到漂亮的肌肉，“Loki，大小竟然刚刚好！”

“就当是你昨天送我的生日礼物的回礼。”Loki在Thor开口之前就把可能和钱有关的话题止住了。

他吃完最后一口蛋糕，舔掉嘴角上粘着的淡奶油，放下手中的小叉子之后开始掰桌上的小饼干喂狗狗。

Thor两手捧着手里的那杯红茶，两眼怔怔地盯着Loki的双手，忍不住心里感叹一句，Loki就连掰饼干的动作都那么优雅好看。

Loki不经意转头对上Thor一脸希翼看着自己的眼神，感觉除了身边的四只阿拉斯加，对面仿佛还另外坐了一只金毛犬，于是就这么捻着半块饼干递了过去。

Thor初始没明白过来，下一秒连忙探出头来直接用嘴接过，嘴唇还“不小心”地舔了一下Loki的指尖。Loki受了惊吓一般不自在地别过头，不过Thor看到他的耳根明显地变红了。

“Loki，要继续出发去买东西了吗？”Thor向服务员打了声招呼，还心情极好地在桌上多放了几元小费。结果Loki不自然地握拳捂嘴咳了两声。

“要买的东西不是已经穿在你的身上了嘛。好了，我们回去吧。”

“噢——哦哦。”

Thor没想到Loki会特地陪自己来买衣服，尤其是自己弄脏那件旧衣服的原因并不不光彩。Thor也没想到Loki竟然注意到了自己穿衣的尺寸，谁会去关注一个自己不喜欢的人的穿衣尺寸呢？

可见Loki对我一定也是有那么一些好感的，Thor觉得自己的这个推论非常符合逻辑，因此对自己的结论很满意。既然我非常非常喜欢他，而他也有那么一丢丢喜欢我了，那么牵手便该是一件水到渠成的事了，我现在牵起他的手，估计他是不会甩开的。

Thor真的壮着胆子伸出空闲的左手，两眼坚定地盯着远方，然后假装很是不经意地握住了Loki自然垂在身侧的右手掌。

Loki没有挣扎，Thor的心里一亮，这一次一阵颤栗从指尖慢慢传到他那颗扑通扑通跳动的心脏。接下来应该做些什么呢？Thor偷偷瞄了Loki一眼，Loki的表情很淡定，就像这是一次最最普通不过的遛狗散步，不过仔细看看，会发现Loki微微翘起的嘴角和红得更厉害的耳朵。

对，下一步该做什么呢？电影里接吻上床一步到位的套路很明显毫无参考价值；小说里的描写，好吧，Thor平日里真的不常看爱情故事。再说了，有一点Thor还是知道的，艺术创作里的那些桥段，到了现实生活中还尝试去生搬硬套拙劣模仿的话，那结果就只有悲剧一途了。

Thor不知道接下来该——做什么，但是他清楚自己心里接下来想——做什么，他想将Loki拥入怀里，捧起他的脸颊，向他的嘴唇送上一个深情的热吻。

原本就不长的十五分钟的路程在满是心事的Thor面前显得更加短暂。

既然自己想要光明正大地亲Loki，那么现在赶紧告白才是正经事啊！

连组织一下告白的时间都没有，Thor就已经将Loki送到了门口。Thor半天没舍不得放手，拽着Loki就这么在门口干站着。好在Loki还没有表现出不耐烦，倒像是在等Thor的下文。

Thor清了清喉咙：“Loki，我觉得人这一生吧会遇到很多人，可是让自己牵肠挂肚记挂在心上的并不多，我觉得自己挺幸运，读书的时候牵挂着要照顾好陪伴我的那只金毛，最终我真的成了宠物医生，不仅能照顾他，还能治愈很多其他狗狗的病。后来我估摸着应该认真找个值得自己爱的人了，接着我就遇到了你。你长得那么好看，声音那么好听，对Fenrir它们好，对我也好，就连邹眉头发脾气的时候看着都那么可爱。我就觉得和你相处多一天，我就更喜欢你一分。我就想也能对你好，几十年一辈子那么久，我想着要是每天早上陪你吃饭，陪你遛狗，在你醉酒生病之后照顾你，在你发脾气的时候乖乖做你的撒气包，那我的生活一定每天都是开开心心心满意足的。”

Thor气也不记得喘地把整段话说完，鼓起勇气将Loki的两只手都包在自己的掌心里，虽然告白的时间和自己的预期有所偏差，Thor还是缓缓地清清楚楚地把那句问话说出来，“Loki，我们在一起吧？”

“不要。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家新年快乐！！！

Thor那个晚上就这么失意地抱着Mjolnir在客厅睡着了。按Thor平日的酒量，两瓶啤酒就是让他脸色起点变化都是不可能的，可是昨晚也许是情场失意，也许是自己的心理暗示，总之Thor就这么醉得睡过去了。

脸颊一阵湿润，是怀里的Mjolnir在叫自己起床。Thor揉了揉左侧的脖子和肩膀，酸疼得厉害，果然落枕了，Thor嘀咕。右侧的腿和屁股早就麻木了，Thor摸了摸怀里的Mjolnir，缓了几分钟的时间终于能够站起来。

Mjolnir现在比Thor还要习惯最近半年的作息时间，已经到了早饭时间了。

尽管心情难过，阿拉斯加还是必须照常遛弯，Loki的早饭也需要准备好，否则也不知道他会吃些什么打发。Thor的心里没由来的心疼却又难过，他有点不确定接下来应该如何进行自己的计划，毕竟Loki已经拒绝他了。

Thor轻轻地开门，轻轻地在厨房里忙活，然后轻轻地离开Loki的房子往诊所开去。他不敢叫醒Loki，万一，假如万一Loki和自己谈辞工的事情怎么办？！照顾阿拉斯加的工作是自己接近Loki的唯一机会，如果这条路都断了，自己就没有见到Loki的借口了。

明明回家的路上还好好的，我牵他的手他都没有拒绝！难道是我的告白出了问题？可是句句都是自己的真心实意，还算打动人啊。要是Loki对自己说上这么一段话，别说是交往，就算是结婚，自己也会马上答应的，随时奉上自己的工资卡和自己偷偷准备好的结婚钻戒。

Thor当然已经偷偷准备好结婚钻戒了，毕竟Loki就是他理想中另一半该有的模样，优雅美丽，绅士但是绝不刻板，成熟干练，但是小迷糊小任性是他最吸引人的地方，追求Loki可是他深思熟虑的结果！

啊Loki，为什么你是Loki！为什么你给了我爱人的渴望却不愿意施舍我爱你的机会！

Thor感觉现在的自己内心住着一个最脆弱最敏感的诗人，每一首美丽的诗篇都是关于Loki！Thor没有注意到他笔下的狗狗出生记录簿上，同一页已经写着满满的“Loki”。

Thor很少会这么不对劲，从小就认识Thor的Fandral是对此最有发言权的人，小学被校花拒绝时没有，中学女朋友劈腿时没有，大学女朋友因为他爱狗胜过爱她提出分手时也没有。

这种恍惚的精神状态Thor已经维持了快一个星期，完全没有好转的迹象，Thor甚至还越来越萎靡，现在连写错记录簿的事都做出来了，这太不正常！Thor重视自己的工作，从来不把私人的情绪带到工作上，即使是心情最糟糕的时候，他手里握着的手术刀都会一如既往地冷静精确。

“Thor！这几只澳牧宝宝的出生顺序你记错了！红色缎带的那个才是最大的姐姐。”Fandral接过Thor手中的彩色缎带和第二位出生的那只左耳黑色的小澳牧放到小型体重秤上。

“抱歉！”Thor摘下医用手套扔进专门的垃圾桶，接着抓了抓头发，脸上是从未有过的疲惫。“我已经整整六天没有见过Loki了。”“我不敢和他说话，我害怕他告诉我以后都不用过去了。”Thor的语气里出现少有的丧气和不自信,Fandral知道这一次Thor遇到的打击看来前所未有。

“今晚一起去边上的酒吧喝一杯吧。现在你暂时把手头的事放下，一会儿的手术我让Hogun替你，你去帮我看看那几只手术后的狗狗的恢复情况，怎么样？” Fandral轻轻接过又一只刚刚从狗妈妈身体出来的小澳牧。

“谢谢你的体谅！”Thor感激地拍了拍Fandral的肩膀，往房门外走出。

擦肩而过的Jane神色复杂地看了Thor一眼，最终没说什么，继续手头上的客户资料整理。

***

“我真的好奇他是个怎么样的人，你知道吗。我从没见你这么灰心丧气过。”Fandral一口喝下吧台调酒师递过的威士忌，并且示意他再来一杯。

“他是我遇到过的最特别的人，独一无二。”Thor说起Loki，习惯性地将额发拨到脑后，嘴角无意思地弯起一抹温暖的微笑。

“嘿，帅哥，那边的女士请你的。”女服务员送来一杯马丁尼，往Thor的两点钟方向使了个眼色，Thor举起酒杯回过头往那位有着一头黑色卷发的性感白领点了点头，表示感谢，喝完之后却没有进一步地表示，而是回头看向Fandral。

Fandral向酒保示意再来两杯伏特加，“你知道你刚刚拒绝了一个多么美丽的女性吗Thor？”Fandral的语气中不无可惜的意思。

“你该见下Loki。黑头发的人当中再也没有比他更美的了，尤其搭配他猫眼石般让人惊心动魄的绿色。”又一杯加冰伏特加在Thor的面前见底。

Fandral这次不急着和Thor继续Loki这个话题了，他先给Thor灌下五杯伏特加，这才继续，“说来听听，他是怎么拒绝你的？”

“我喜欢他，一开始是喜欢看他家的阿拉斯加，后来就不知道什么时候喜欢上他了，不，是爱上他了。整整一年之后我才敢鼓起勇气和他说第一句话。”

Fandral简直要啧啧称奇了，不管在女人还是男人堆里从来都是无往不利的Thor，这次竟然遇到了克星。“你竟然之前从未提过。”

“我陪他遛狗，陪他吃早饭，我觉得他喜欢我的，我牵他的手他都没拒绝。”Thor已经有了醉意，完全不理会Fandral的调侃，继续自说自话。

“哦，Thor，这就是你的告白了？散步之后的随性之举。这就是你对我的心意了？Thor？我的回答很简单：不——要！”“Fandral，这是他拒绝我的原话！简明直接的拒绝。”Thor晃了晃手中已经空了的四方玻璃杯，还想要继续要酒喝。

Fandral摆了摆手，示意酒保不用管他们。“你知道这半年来为了你能替Loki遛狗，我们诊所的几个哥们儿都调整了排班表，Volstagg甚至放弃每天早上送他几个可爱的孩子去幼儿园的光荣使命，就为了帮你顶一大早的班。你知道他多喜欢陪他的宝贝孩子上学。”

Fandral重重地拍了拍Thor的右肩，“你就这么轻言放弃，Thor你这可太不够朋友，太对不起我们给你的行动支持了！”

“散步之后的随性之举。既然他是这么拒绝你的，你就好好安排一场浪漫的告白不就好了！拿出你当初不顾你父亲的反对开诊所的勇气来！既然认定了他，你就告白，拒绝了就告白第二次，再拒绝，就第三次。我就不相信，凭你的魅力和坚持最后攻不下他。”

Fandral转头看了一眼趴在眼前呼呼大睡的Thor，无奈地摇摇头，原本想把他灌到半醉，好套话，没想到这货感情受了刺激，这么容易就醉了，也不知道自己的话他听进去了多少。

***

Loki已经半个月没有见到Thor了，这多多少少有点出乎自己的意料，只是一想起自己那晚的暗示和第二天的明示，就这么被Thor这个蠢死了的大个子直接忽视，他就忍不住来气，必须得给Thor一点刺激他才会知道有花堪折直须折！

早饭照旧有人做，只是那个平时陪自己吃饭的人最近没有再出现了，八成是害怕自己把他辞了，Loki估摸。他边坏心地折腾Jormungardr吃饭，边猜测Thor最近会搞出什么大动作。Jormungardr吃饭时好胃口的模样像极了某人，Loki不怀好意地举起狗狗的饭碗，Jormungardr嘴巴一秒也不愿离开美味的鹿肉块，跟随Loki的动作攀上他的手臂，舌头始终粘着碗里的早餐。Loki忍不住笑出声，心情好了不少。

还是那几个广告信件，Loki一边吃着摆在面前的烤土豆沾蛋黄酱，一遍翻阅自己邮筒里的信件，直到他看到一封黑底红边的精致信封。Loki挑眉，大动作来了。

信里装的是一张明晚八点在市剧院上演的歌剧《图兰朵》的门票。这倒是让Loki有些惊讶，之前因为出差，售票的消息他知道得太迟，等回来之后，门票早已售罄了，没想到Thor竟然弄到了两张包厢的VIP门票。

Loki不关心Thor是怎么具体获得这两张门票的，总之他记得自己的喜好这一点让他很满意。Loki对着镜子再整理一遍身上这套宝蓝色的西服，等待楼下的门铃声响起。

Thor今晚的衣着无可挑剔，黑色的西服，白色衬衣，深蓝的西装领带和胸口巾，很衬Loki的那一身行头。此刻Thor正面带微笑打开车门等着Loki。

“我还担心你会无视我的邀请。”Thor努力让自己更镇定一些，但是搀扶Loki坐下的左手手心冒出的细汗还是出卖了他。

“这场表演一票难求，我怎么会舍得错过。临近开演，你是怎么弄到门票的？”Loki自然地回答Thor，这让Thor送了很大一口气。

“我一个朋友在剧院有认识的工作人员，托他帮忙弄来的两张票。”Thor没告诉Loki这是这么多年来自己第一次托母亲帮忙。而他聪慧的母亲怎么会不知道自己的儿子没有听歌剧的爱好，她猜测Thor这次估计是想讨好喜欢的人，于是二话不说就答应了，只是免不了顺带调侃了一番Thor终于开窍了。

Loki的神情在乐队指挥走上指挥台的时候便开始严肃起来。音乐响起，大幕拉开，衣着或华丽或落魄的表演者早已就绪。Thor庆幸自己看表演之前做了功课，所以他能明白为什么Loki在听到柳儿无奈却又不得不为的规劝时会皱起眉头，为什么在三大臣插科打诨时微微一笑。

Thor走神静静地略微侧过脸来看着Loki，第三幕卡拉法王子唱起那段经典的咏叹调“今夜无人入眠”时，Loki仿佛品味到珍酿的红酒一般闭上了眼睛。Thor又一次小心翼翼地将手掌覆到Loki的手背上，Loki并没有转过脸看他，只是翻过手掌，和Thor十指相扣。这部歌剧里的每一个角色爱得极端，恨得也极端，冲突与转折更是扣人心弦，Thor受刺激一般紧了紧和自己相贴的手心。

歌剧在图兰朵宣布王子的名字时进入了高潮，掌声持续了整整半个小时。Loki的神情非常开心，微笑的表情甚至维持到离开歌剧院。Thor站在大门口的楼梯下，伸出右手静静地等待Loki将手放到他的掌心。

Loki困惑却眼带调侃地看着Thor，Thor尴尬地清了清嗓子，然后单膝跪下。

“是什么给了我勇气？

是爱，

我深藏的，

深厚得令人感到折磨，

变得甜美，

因为我奉献给他，

因为我的沉默，

就算是不能满足的希望！

绑住我！折磨我！

让我承担每一种折磨，

作为我对他

所风险的无上的爱！”

Thor不是唱歌的料，好在低沉有磁性，降了几个八度之后终于缓缓唱了下来。刚刚走出剧院的人们纷纷驻足，有几位看到Thor满脸期待盯着Loki的模样，鼓起掌来为Thor打气。

“你这是要借其他人逼我答应吗？”听到起哄声的Loki脸色越来越红，甚至于有点恼怒，只想把Thor拉起来离开。

“这次不是随性的告白！这是非常郑重的告白。这首歌我练习了整整一个星期，还特地去上了好几天的演唱课呢。”Thor向Loki抛去一个媚眼，然后认真地看着Loki，眼中似乎泛着最亮的星光，“你慢慢考虑，我可以再为你唱一遍。”

Thor说完脖子一伸，就打算再来一遍。

“是什么——”

“行了，别唱了。”Loki无奈地打断他，玩味地询问，“为什么选了柳儿的这段咏叹调，为什么不挑王子对公主的告白？”

Thor挠了挠头，“我看过这个故事的剧本。我喜欢柳儿对王子的爱，更纯粹，更简单，她的心意都是我想对你说的。”“王子和公主之间有困惑，有恐惧，有迷恋，有好奇，有征服欲，唯独感觉不太像爱情。”对着Loki，Thor开始担心他是在行家面前卖弄自己粗浅的理解，声音越说越小，“要不我还是给你继续唱吧！”

说完,Thor脖子又一伸，Loki连忙伸手将他的的嘴捂住。Thor本着豆腐不吃白不吃的原则，直接亲了一下Loki的手心。Loki巴掌舍不得拍下去，只好把手缩回来抚额。

“我知道我对歌剧的了解不像你那么深，你别笑话我。”Thor不忘为自己辩白几句，也不在意第二天的自己是不是有可能因为今晚的举动而上了推特首页，“我再给你继续唱吧，我可以每天都给你唱的！”

围观的人越来越多，Thor却执意不起来，Loki无奈到极点，只好退一步，“我知道了，你赶紧起来吧。这是我们两个人的事，我不想第三个人在边上看。”

“那你说一句 '我答应'就好。我马上就起来。”Thor对着Mjolnir练了好几天无辜的眼神，他相信Loki一定抵挡不住的。

“我答应！满意了吧！快给我起来！”Loki拉起Thor就拨开人群往停车库走去，一边走还不忘一边数落，“笨死了！蠢死了！也不看看周围多少人围观……”

Thor听着Loki的抱怨，完全不影响自己现在的心情，一路咧着嘴快走到停车场。停车场没什么人，Thor趁机又偷偷香了Loki脸颊一口，这才专心开车。

剧院离Loki的家有一段距离，Thor隐忍了一路，直到将Loki送到家门，终于将他拥入怀里，对准Loki微凉的薄唇贴了上去。仿佛触到一抹颤抖新绿，又仿佛尝到最甘甜的蜂蜜，Thor的舌头渴望地探入Loki口中，扫过他每一颗可爱的牙齿，烫人的掌心贴上Loki的后颈轻轻用力，领着他和自己一起沦陷。

这个吻Thor不知道持续了多久，总之是直到耗尽了肺中的最后一丝氧气才舍得放开。Loki早已忍受不住不停地捶打Thor的胸口，等他松开自己，连忙抵着Thor的额头，大口大口地喘气，蹂躏过的双唇红肿得仿佛在滴血。

“早点休息，我明天一早再来给你做早餐。”Thor的声音还有些沙哑，贴着Loki的耳朵说完之后趁机又偷亲了一下他的耳朵和嘴唇，紧紧地抱过Loki之后才松开双手。

Loki看着Thor尴尬地捂着裤子走向车门的背影，记不得自己今天第几次抚额，“我怎么就喜欢上了你这么一个不解风情的笨蛋！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个跨年我是在熬夜撸锤基文中度过的，新的一年，第一天还是要吃甜甜的锤基糖。
> 
> 这一更真狗血！【捂脸】实在是前段时间跑去歌剧院看了图兰朵，回来之后满脑子都是锤基的AU，今天写的时候就忍不住也用进来了。锤哥唱得那段是女仆柳儿为了成全公主和心爱的王子，自愿为王子牺牲自己生命之前唱的咏叹调，唉，很感人。
> 
> 最最后祝大家2017新年快乐！终于迎来雷神3的这一年了！！！已经盼了整整三年啊三年！！！


	7. Loki的回忆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡肉卡到不行以至于好久没有更新，只好先放出一个番外_(:з)∠)_。这个番外Loki视角，补充了一些正文里没有的细节，原本想平坑之后放的。。。会有一丢丢的小剧透，但是和后面正文的交叉部分也没有特别多，所以不介意的GN请继续往下看。。。

Loki是从三岁开始记事的，更准确地说是从到了孤儿院之后开始。他没有母亲的记忆，父亲的记忆也早已模糊，他给Loki留下的唯一一样东西就是Laufyson的姓氏。

Loki不爱搭理其他小朋友。到了领养日的时候，一个个看着天真无邪的孩子无不使尽浑身解数努力吸引那些想要领养孩子的夫妻的目光。这一天明里暗里的竞争让平日里的友爱互助在Loki眼里也变得无比可笑。Loki总是冷眼看着其他孩子，他们觉得Loki孤僻不好相处，联合起来欺负他，Loki便恶作剧报复回去。Loki四岁的时候Sigyn也到了这个孤儿院，他才算有了第一个朋友。两岁不到的Sigyn不顾Loki的冷脸，每天奶声奶气地跟在Loki身后，即使因此被其他孩子疏远欺负也不气馁，久而久之，Loki发现自己也放不下她了。

Loki原来的名字不叫Loki。他是在一次听孤儿院里的嬷嬷讲起北欧神话故事的时候，知道Laufy这个名字和Loki这个邪神的故事的。Loki迈着小短腿跑去院长的办公室要求改名，他倔强，也很有毅力，最后院长妥协了。Sigyn那时候也不叫Sigyn。Loki说神话里对邪神最不离不弃的神便是Sigyn，不如她跟着自己改叫这个名字吧。Loki发誓以后自己一定会努力照顾她。

Loki性子不好，来孤儿院的夫妻们并不愿意领养他，而其他愿意领养Sigyn的夫妻听到她要求一定要和Loki一起，便也放弃了。时间一拖再拖，Loki终于在上小学的年纪时才等来了一对特别的夫妻。他们对Loki很好，对Sigyn也是。夫妻俩看自己的目光和其他人不一样，这个年纪Loki已经看得出来同情怜悯与疼爱尊重的区别，他喜欢他们询问自己意见时的语气，还有他们包住自己小拳头的那对又大又温暖的手掌。Loki觉得跟着他们也许不错。

领养日那天，那对夫妻是带着自己的儿子一起来孤儿院的，Loki远远便见到了他。整洁的衣服一看便价格不菲，金色的头发梳在两侧，天蓝色的双眼充满对周围一切的好奇，一蹦一跳地牵着父母的手。那是一个从小在父母疼爱下长大的孩子。Loki感觉心里有些说不出苦涩和嫉妒。

小男孩似乎还不知道自己这一行的目的，虽然一路东张西望， 却还是乖乖地跟着父母进屋。只是等听到父母的那一句“妈咪给你找个弟弟一起玩好不好？”，他却委屈地直接往地上一坐，嚎啕大哭了起来。

“我不要弟弟妹妹！他们来了就要把爸爸妈妈抢走了！”

那对看起来很慈爱的夫妻很无奈，怎么哄劝都没有用。Loki就这么站在玻璃门后看着对面发生的闹剧，心里气愤地想，现在就算你求我，我也不会去你家里了！

最后那对夫妻无奈地带着儿子离开了。Loki看着他们的背影，脸上既没有失落也没有难过的表情，还是如平常一般冷冷冰冰。院长把他和Sigyn叫去了办公室，告诉Loki那对夫妇表示他们很喜欢Loki，虽然无法领养，但是愿意资助Loki和Sigyn一直到大学毕业。

Loki想，那对夫妇一定很有钱。他们为Loki和Sigyn安排去了最好的学校，提供最好的生活用品。那个妻子每周都会来看望Loki，和他聊身边的琐事，给他讲自己那个淘气的儿子，从他小时候尿床，到后来他上高中进了橄榄球队和第一次失恋，还有后来他不顾父亲的反对读了兽医专业做了宠物医生，一点一滴。

Loki凭借自己的实力进了养父母的公司。为了感谢他们当年的帮助，Loki几乎将自己的全部时间都投进了工作。没有家人，没有爱人，只有身边的四只狗和工作，Loki以为自己接下的日子都会这么过下去了，直到某天有人来按门铃。

Loki看着记忆里的那个小男孩，那个一直只出现在照片里的金发大个子腼腆地站在自己的门口，紧张害羞地挠着头说，“你好，我是Thor Odison，我们约了九点钟的面试。”

Loki并不喜欢和他有太多的牵扯，但是他还是鬼使神差地把他请进了家门。Loki在厨房里纠结犹豫，他对客厅里坐着的那个人有些潜意识里的排斥，他忘不了很多年以前Thor的拒绝，尽管Thor并不知道自己的存在。只是Loki更控制不住自己的好奇心。那个一直存在于养母宠溺的语气描述下的人，那个自己从未接触过却了解对方从小到大点点滴滴的人。他的笑容比照片里的更温暖，他的目光比自己脑海里想象过的任何一个Thor都要温柔。Loki不知道怎么说服自己去压抑下内心那股和对方产生交集的渴望。

Loki板着脸提出离谱的工作要求，在对方一次次认真完成工作的时候吝啬于给他即使一句表扬，然后便等着有一天对方会因为自己的刻薄和挑剔知难而退。Loki有时候也困惑，为什么吝啬的话越来越说不出口，为什么自己就和他慢慢熟悉起来了，那一份默契就好像两个人已经在一起生活了很久很久。

也许养父母有一天知道自己和Thor成了好朋友，他们会开心吧。

后来事情开始失控了。Loki看着Thor满腔爱慕却只会笨拙地表达对自己的好感，他陪自己说话，小心翼翼地照顾自己的感受，眼里明明饱含着浓浓的爱意，动作上却循规蹈矩，生怕唐突了自己。他陪自己度过了一个终身难忘的生日，给自己唱告白的歌，看到他因为自己放到抽屉里的那盒安全套一脸纠结又不敢开口询问的无措。

Loki看着他晶亮的双眸，心里最柔软的那个部位忽然一酸。

躺在Thor身下呻吟的时候，Loki会出神地想，如果不是八岁那年对方死活不肯同意父母收养自己，也许在某个宇宙里他们会是另一种相遇的方式，会是另一个不同的结局。Loki咬住Thor的耳朵，喘息过后轻轻地唤了一声“哥哥。”

Loki感觉到身上的那个人浑身一僵，还在自己体内的那个部位涨得更大，之后便是另一场更加激烈的狂风暴雨，一声声带着粗重低喘的“弟弟”一遍又一遍响在耳畔。

架不住Thor变着花样的请求，Loki终于还是同意陪他回家见他的父母。这是Loki第一次用另一种身份去面对他的养父母。养父并没有说什么，沉默地接受了这个事实。倒是女主人哭了，把自己拥入怀里，边擦着脸上的泪水，边笑着说，“Loki你瞧，最后你还是成了一个Odinson！”Loki只是安静地把脸埋到对方的肩头。

Thor直到那天才从Loki和母亲断断续续的对话里知道Loki的这段回忆。他不知道该怪自己当年的任性，让他错失了十几年原本可以和Loki一起相处的时光，还是应该感谢当年的任性，让自己能以陌生人的方式遇到Loki，让自己能无需顾忌兄弟的身份大胆地追求Loki。

不过有一点Thor可以肯定，每一次当两人水乳交融的时候，Loki的那声哥哥就仿佛催情剂，听得自己全身战栗，气血下涌，只想狠狠地埋入他的灵魂最深处，将两个人的骨血都融在一起！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没错，全文最大的狗血就在这个番外里了，这也是我构思整个故事的时候最开始的架构。感谢看到这里还没有被OOC到天际的GN们。正文的更新我会努力的【哭】


End file.
